Shot Up Love
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Magnus Bane es el diseñador número uno en los Estados Unidos, a pesar de eso, aun no conocía a su fotógrafo estrella, no fue sino hasta que un problema lo hizo entrar en su oficina. El joven de ojos azules rápidamente se ganaría su afecto. Pero cuando las compañías rivales intentan acabar con la fama de Magnus, hacen de su principal objetivo el punto débil del ojiazul. Malec AU.
1. Capitulo 1

Bien.. otra traducción.. me he obsesionado con ellas últimamente..xD Usualmente no leo AU pero este es especialmente lindo..! espero les guste tanto como a mi y me dejen su opinión..!=D

 **Disclaimer:**

-Los personajes son de _Cassandra Clare_..

-La historia pertenece a _Jagger3_..

-Traducción de _Nymphadora Tonks_..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capitulo 1..!**

Magnus Bane era el diseñador número uno en todos los Estados Unidos, y por supuesto que él pensaba que también de todo el mundo. Diseñaba nuevos éxitos totales cada vez que tocaba un pedazo de tela o una máquina de coser, y cada productor de moda, editor de revistas, y cualquier reportero quería tan siquiera cinco minutos de su valioso tiempo. Tenía muchas más ganancias que cualquier otro diseñador, pero nunca lo presumía. Había trabajado hombro a hombro con sus modelos, las había elegido él mismo y dirigía cada paso que daban. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no conocía a su fotógrafo, no hasta que una de sus mejores modelos tuvo un problema.

-Bane!- chilló, su cabello rubio platinado rebotando grácilmente sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia Magnus, sus tacones crujían peligrosamente- tenemos que hablar!

-Camille- Magnus apartó la mirada de su máquina de coser, sacudiendo la oscura y lisa tela morada que estaba por convertir en un chaleco- que pasa ahora?

-Tu fotógrafo dijo que yo era basura! Esta tirando todas mis fotos! Haz algo!

-Que está haciendo QUE?!- Magnus se puso de pie de golpe, tirándola hacia atrás por la fuerza que empleó. Juntos, corrieron por el pasillo hasta la oficina a la cual el gran Magnus Bane de Brooklyn nunca había entrado. Pero ahora, hacía acto de presencia con todo su brillante ser, abriendo la puerta de golpe y marchando dentro- que demonios crees que estas hacien...- su voz desapareció cuando un par de despampanantes, furiosos y hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los propios. El fotógrafo tiró el papel en el que escribía y se puso de pie, sus ojos brillaban, desafiantes.

-Yo? Que hay de ella? Estas fotos son una mierda! No podría posar ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso!- exclamó rodeando su escritorio, apartando sus mechones negros de sus ojos y tomando un montón de fotos y las puso frente al asombrado diseñador- mire!

Magnus salió de su estupefacción y miró las fotos, pasándolas una a una. Ese hombre había sido su empleado desde que Magnus había comenzado a coser, y cada fotografía que se tomaba tenía que ser aprobada por él. Todas las fotografías que eran enviadas a revistas debían ser examinadas por ese hombre; la mayor parte del tiempo, Magnus ni siquiera miraba las fotografías, pero siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que él dijera. Ese hombre tenía un don con la cámara. Magnus pasó las fotos, estudiándolas. Todas eran de Camille, mirando altaneramente a la cámara, sus ojos fríos y su rostro sin expresión. Se veía hermosa, como una reina de hielo, pero había algo... mal, en cada foto.

-Lo ve?- preguntó el fotógrafo, su voz era mas suave ahora que examinaba su trabajo. Empujó a Camille fuera del camino y comenzó a señalar las fallas- aquí no se le ve la mano, y en esta parece que no tiene cuello. Y mire esta, el color del vestido se refleja horriblemente. Hizo ese vestido para que fuera cálido y divertido. Ella hace que luzca... no lo se, como si fuera a una casa funeraria vestida de viuda negra.

-QUE?!- exclamó Camille, sus uñas de repente parecían garras- como te atreves?! Acaso sabes quien soy?!

Magnus suspiró y se giró, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Haremos otra sesión mañana, de acuerdo? Cálmate. Obtendremos la toma- le hizo una seña para que saliera y luego se giró hacia su fotógrafo, pero el chico ya se había girado de vuelta a su escritorio y había comenzado a trabajar nuevamente- um... gracias. Por esto- le dijo señalando las fotos. El hombre levantó la mirada, sus ojos distantes.

-Si, como sea. Puede tirarlas cuando salga... por favor?- añadió después de pensárselo un poco, antes de volver a su trabajo.

El diseñador lo miró. Nunca lo habían mandado a volar de ese modo antes, y era algo refrescante... en cierto modo.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que trabajas para mi? Quiero decir, se que desde el principio... pero cuanto?

-Ocho años.

-... esto va a sonar terrible- dijo Magnus sonriendo avergonzado, pero el chico no levantó la mirada para verlo- pero cual es tu nombre?

Eso si llamó la atención del otro. El fotógrafo levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules miraron fijamente a Magnus.

-No entiendo por que le interesa saber eso si nunca antes hemos conversado, pero me llamo Alexander Lightwood.

-Alexander...

-Ahora, si me disculpa, señor Bane, necesito volver al trabajo- Alexander le dio la espalda y desapareció por una puerta al final de la habitación.

Alexander Lightwood... Magnus caminó de regreso a su oficina, su cabeza estaba en las nubes. Terminó su chaleco, aun soñando con su fotógrafo, y entonces se dio cuenta que había hecho el interior y las costuras del chaleco color azul marino. Magnus maldijo por lo bajo y se estiró para tomar la tela dorada que había apartado antes, pero se detuvo, mirando el chaleco nuevamente. Morado y azul... en realidad se miraban muy bien juntos. Magnus apagó la máquina de coser y se puso el chaleco, abrochó los dos botones. Le quedaba perfecto, claro, y se admiró en el espejo. Morado y azul, en definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El diseñador miró fijamente su reflejo y después dirigió su mirada hacia el montón de tela dispersa por la mesa, piso y sillas. Una idea se comenzó a formar en su cabeza, toda una línea, basada en esos dos colores, con un poco de plateado y dorado. Magnus se sentó lentamente, tomando un pedazo de tela, su nueva idea se expandía en su cabeza, tomando cada vez mas forma. Rápidamente encendió nuevamente la maquina y se puso a trabajar, se quedaría toda la noche para tratar de seguirle el paso a sus ideas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec entró a trabajar la mañana siguiente y fue recibido con una escena completamente inusual. Su jefe estaba en su oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio con una taza de café balanceándose en su rodilla, parecía no haberse ido desde la noche anterior. Vestía las mismas ropas, aparte de un nuevo chaleco morado con azul, pero su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido y su cabello estaba aplastado. Entró en el lugar, arrojando su mochila sin cuidado en una mesa, y después puso su cámara sobre su escritorio como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

-Señor Bane, buenos días.

Magnus pegó un brinco, sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones.

-Qu... que? Alexander? Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Trabajo aquí, señor- dijo Alec, rodeando su escritorio para tomar su tri-pie- la rubia debe llegar en una hora, no debería estar arreglando las prendas? Señor.

-Una hora?- Magnus parpadeó, su mente adormilada apartó el mar de prendas morado y azul, y se fijó en el fotógrafo- que dijiste?- entonces reaccionó, el diseñador se puso de pie de golpe, milagrosamente no derramó ni una gota de café- oh no! Tengo que preparar todo! Alexander! Te veo en el set numero cuatro en treinta minutos!

Dicho eso salió corriendo, derrapando por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de la ropa. Magnus tenía montones y montones de habitaciones, cada una tenía un tema en especifico. Y también tenía su cuarto de trabajo. Magnus corrió hacia la habitación que contenía la línea de negro y rojo y tomó el vestido para Camille rápidamente, tomando un par de zapatos, un bolso, un pequeño sombrero con solo una pluma y por ultimo un grueso cinturón, antes de volver a correr como loco por el pasillo. Corrió hasta el probador y lo abrió de golpe, lanzó las prendas hacia una sorprendida y prácticamente desnuda Camille y después cerró la puerta para volver a correr hasta el set numero cuatro. Al llegar casi se da de frente con la puerta cerrada. Se detuvo y se inclinó sobre ella, jadeando mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, antes de abrirla y entrar calmadamente.

Alec ya estaba ahí, con su cámara lista mientras estudiaba la decoración con expresión seria. Apenas si notó a Magnus tratando de recobrar la compostura, después pegó un brinco cuando su jefe habló.

-Entonces como... oh, lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No- dijo Alec, parecía un poco nervioso- es solo que usted nunca viene a las sesiones. Jamás.

-Si, bueno...- Magnus se encogió de hombros tratando de aparentar que no era la gran cosa. Se acercó a la enorme y falsa piedra detrás de Alec y se sentó, tratando de pensar en algo sobre que conversar con su fotógrafo- entonces...

-Ya llegueeeeeee!- Camille abrió la puerta de golpe, se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Magnus la miró con ojos entrecerrados, ella lo ignoró y se giró hacia el fotógrafo. El chico ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de su cámara.

-Bien- exclamó Alec, en tono profesional- en la roca, trata de no lucir como una reina de hielo.

Camille soltó una risotada y después se dirigió hacia la roca, sus tacones le dificultaban el proceso.

Magnus se sentó atrás, sentía curiosidad por ver que ocurría durante las sesiones fotográficas. Lo que no se esperaba era que hubiera tantos gritos. Alec se movía al rededor, tomando fotografías lo mas rápido que podía, el click de la cámara no dejaba de sonar, y Camille cambiaba de pose, una y otra vez. Alec le indicaba cosas como _"Muestra menos la pierna... dame un poco de emoción... mas cuello... mira arriba, no! No tan arriba!... ahí... eso esta bien... ok, detente, que estas haciendo? Pareces retrasada mental."_

Camille respondía a cada una de las ordenes y críticas que le daba el chico. Lo insultaba sin cambiar su expresión facial, y su creatividad con los insultos sorprendió a Magnus. Ella nunca le había hablado así a él, por que estaba escupiendo veneno a su fotógrafo? Miró rápidamente a Alec cuando Camille llamó a su madre con un nombre especialmente terrible, pero el chico estaba enfocado en su cámara, ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que le decía la rubia mientras le indicaba que bajara un poco el pie.

La sesión duró cerca de una hora, y era una de las cosas mas raras que Magnus había visto en su vida. Después de terminar, Camille bajó de la roca y se dirigió a ponerse el siguiente traje, Magnus se acercó y miró a su fotógrafo examinar las fotografías. Las pasaba muy rápidamente, apenas si veía una cabeza rubia y manchas rojo y negro, Magnus se mareó.

-Alexander, por que no me dijiste que te insultaba como marinero?

-Hm?- Alec alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban distantes- oh, no me importa- volvió a ver las fotografías, pero su jefe lo detuvo, llamando su atención nuevamente.

-No, de verdad, te dijo cosas muy fuertes- Magnus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alec- por que no me lo dijiste? Pude haberle dicho algo.

-Bueno, el gran Magnus Bane tiene muchas otras cosas por las que preocuparse que por algún fotógrafo lloriqueando por que lo insultan en el trabajo- dijo Alec, no sonaba sarcástico, no había acusaciones en su tono de voz. Pero Magnus sintió como si Alec le hubiera dado una bofetada, su mano cayó del hombro del ojiazul, completamente sorprendido. Acaso era tan frio? Él trabajaba de cerca con las modelos, pero nada mas; no trabajaba junto a muchas otras personas. Nunca había pensado en la persona que hacía que sus prendas y él lucieran bien. La persona que elegía solo lo mejor para él, sin siquiera conocerlo personalmente, y se había quedado con él por casi una década.

-Acaso soy tan idiota?- susurró Magnus, y parpadeó cuando Alec soltó una risita. Era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Toda la seriedad había desaparecido y sus ojos se habían encendido como lámparas, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios a la perfección.

-Si, algo así- sonrió Alec antes de volver a su cámara- pero no te preocupes por eso.

-Demasiado tarde- Magnus levantó la mirada hacia Camille, que entraba en ese momento luciendo fantástica en un traje rojo que se le pegaba al cuerpo- Camille! Tenemos que hablar.

-Bane, justo ahora?- suspiró Camille, acomodándose los rizos rubios.

-Ahora- gruñó Magnus, sorprendiendo a todos. La tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación- por que eres tan grosera con Alexander?

-Que? Oh!- se burló Camille, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con la radiante y cálida sonrisa de Alexander. La de ella era falsa y burlona. Camille le dio un golpecito en el hombro- no te preocupes por eso! Él es como un robot. Solo hace su trabajo, nunca habla con las modelos y no dice nada que no sean ordenes- se burló nuevamente- honestamente, no puedo creer que notaras su presencia.

Magnus entrecerró los ojos, una pequeña flama se había encendido dentro de él. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que era. Desagrado. Le desagradaba su mejor modelo.

-Fuera.

-Que?- la sonrisa de Camille se congeló, sus ojos se convirtieron en bloques de hielo.

-Vete. Quítate mi ropa y vete. No quiero verte aquí nunca mas. Te enviaré un cheque por esta sesión, pero no quiero que vuelvas a poner pie en mi edificio- le dijo Magnus.

-Debes estar bromando!- cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que no era así, su sonrisa desapareció- no puedes despedirme!

-Acabo de hacerlo- Magnus se giró sobre sus talones y volvió al set, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de él.

Un grito furioso se dejó escuchar del otro lado, y después le siguió una tanda de coloridos insultos dirigidos a Magnus y a su familia. Alexander lucía un poco alarmado por todo eso, se sorprendió aun mas cuando Magnus se acercó a él y dijo.

-Terminamos por el día de hoy. Parece ser que necesitaremos otra modelo.

-Espero que no hayas hecho eso solo por mi- Alec apagó su cámara y comenzó a guardarla.

-No, lo hice por que ningún empleado mío va a sufrir abuso por parte de otros empleados. Ya sea verbal o físicamente- Magnus se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo examinarse las uñas mientras miraba a Alec por el rabillo del ojo- lamento mucho eso. Pero tengo una modelo de emergencia que tiene las mismas medidas que Camille. Solo que tiene cabello anaranjado, espero no te importe. A menos que quieras que encuentre una mejor.

-Anaranjado...- Alec meditó, mirando por su cámara hacia el set de rocas- eso estará bien...

-También, tengo una nueva línea en camino...

-No la tienes siempre?

Magnus sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Si, bueno, necesito a alguien que se parezca a ti como modelo.

Alec frunció las cejas y se paralizó.

-No! Yo no voy a modelar! Eso no esta en mi contrato!

-Cálmate! No tu, te necesito para tomar las fotografías- Magnus levantó la mano, sonriendo- pero tal vez alguien que conozcas.

-... por que yo? Pensé que tu elegías a las modelos- preguntó Alec lentamente, luciendo algo temeroso.

-Si, así es. Pero mira que tal resultó eso- Magnus rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la roca, tratando de lucir encantador- tal vez tu puedas encontrar a alguien mejor. Pero tiene que ser chica. Ya hice las prendas, así que tiene que parecerse a ti. Cabello negro, ojos azules, algo pálida.

Alec rió.

-De acuerdo, creo que puedo encontrar a alguien- se puso de pie y se colgó la cámara al cuello antes de salir, deteniéndose en la puerta- podría preguntarle a mi hermana... se parece a mi... bueno, no los ojos azules, pero puede usar lentes de contacto- la malo de Alec se paseó por la perilla de la puerta antes de mirar a Magnus- sabes; casi suena como si hubieras hecho esa línea de ropa para mi- sonrió y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Lo hice- suspiró Magnus, mirando hacia la puerta por la que había salido Alec.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como todo buen Malec... Magnus enamorado a primera vista y Alec no se da cuenta..xD dejen Review para ver que piensan..=D


	2. Capitulo 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios..=D Aquí esta el capi que sigue.. son cortos pero muy muy lindos..! espero sigan la historia..!=D

 **Merry Weather H:** entonces ya lo leíste..?xD pero seguro es emocionante volverlo a leer..?=D

 **ShirayGaunt:** Y línea de ropa entera es lo que hizo.. en una sola noche..xD es algo importante..xD nah.. Izzy no tiene hermosos ojos azules.. no lo creo tan lelo como para confundirse con ella..xD aquí tienes el capitulo siguiente.. espero tu review..=D

 **NefilimMeztiza7:** sii..! siguelo siguelo..! Malec es feliz..xD deja review..?=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capitulo 2..!**

-Alec! Si estas jugando conmigo te juro que...

-Izzy! Cálmate, no estoy bromeando. De hecho sería un favor que hicieras esto- suspiró Alec- concuerdas con la descripción perfectamente, pero deberás usar lentes de contacto azules.

-Bien, bien, no me importa!- chilló Isabelle al teléfono- oh por Dios, Alec! Magnus Bane! EL Magnus Bane! No puedo creerlo! Sabía que trabajabas para él pero... oh por Diooooooos!

-Si, si- Alec rodó los ojos, sonriendo levemente ante el entusiasmo de su hermana- puedes venir hoy? por medio día? Te daré la dirección.

-Se en donde trabaja- lo interrumpió Izzy. Alec rio.

-Eso es algo escalofriante, Izzy, estaré en el segundo puso, tengo una oficina grande en la parte de atrás.

-Te veo entonces!- dijo Isabelle antes de colgar el teléfono.

Alec dejó su celular y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se suponía que debía revisar las tomas de Camille, pero como ya no iría a trabajar, Magnus le había dicho que las desechara todas. Alec se alegró, a pesar de que estaba tirando a la basura todo su trabajo. La rubia no podía posar ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Claro, era bonita, aun cuando Alec no era bueno juzgando la belleza femenina. pero todas sus emociones eran la misma: perra-alma-de-hielo.

Un golpecito en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró, tratando de reprimir su expresión irritada. Era su jefe, nuevamente. Observó a Magnus entrar, llevaba un loco atuendo azul con dorado con unas cuantas plumas en el cuello. Siempre se vestía así, aun cuando solo iba a dar una caminata por el parque. Oh no, el gran Magnus Bane tenía que asegurarse que todos lo miraran mientras caminaba.

-Puedo ayudarlo, señor Bane?

Magnus hizo una mueca.

-Por amor de Dios, Alexander! Si me llamas así una vez mas comenzaré a creérmelo! El señor Bane era mi padre. Yo soy Magnus.

-Bien. Puedo ayudarlo, señor Magnus?

-... ya trabajaremos en eso- suspiró Magnus dejándose caer en una silla- entonces, que modelos elegiste?

-Sobre eso...- Alec se removió incomodo. Su hermana siempre había querido ser modelo, desde que era pequeña, pero nadie le había dado una oportunidad. Ella y Alec, cuando eran pequeños, pretendían que ella era una famosa modelo y él su fotógrafo. Solo el sueño de uno de ellos se había cumplido, así que Alec sentía la responsabilidad de darle un poco de apoyo a su hermanita. Y quien mejor que Magnus Bane para darle un empujón? Era un boleto dorado directo al triunfo- mi hermana. Tiene algo de experiencia modelando, espero que este bien...

-Perfecto!- exclamó Magnus, sorprendiendo a Alec- se parece a ti, supongo?

-Bueno, si, se lo dije durante la última sesión- le recordó Alec, no le sorprendía que no lo recordara. Magnus le sonrió ampliamente.

-Fantástico! Cuando llegará?

-Pronto.

-Alexander, necesito hacerte mi secretario o algo- suspiró Magnus- como es que eres tan organizado?

-Con practica, señor.

-Por favoooooooor, no me llames señor- Magnus movió su mano mientras rodaba los ojos. Su maquillaje de ese día era todo morado con azul. Siempre se maquillaba el mismo, e insistía que las modelos también lo hicieran. Ese día la sombra de ojos iba desde las pestañas hasta las cejas y luego se curveaba hasta la esquina de su ojo. Lo hacía lucir bastante exótico, casi peligroso, a excepción de que el labial morado oscuro que le quitaba todo lo peligroso al look.

-No puedo llamarlo solo Magnus- dijo Alec mientras revisaba unos papeles, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer.

-Por que no? Yo te llamo Alexander.

-Bueno, eso es por que usted es mi jefe. Puede llamarme como quiera.

Magnus sonrió de repente.

-Que tal si te llamo cariño?

-... debe estar bromeando.

El diseñador rió, sus ojos se abrieron brillantes, sorprendiendo a Alec con su inusual color. Tenía ojos hermosos, mezclando tonos de dorado y verde, casi como los de un gato. Magnus lo examinó perezosamente.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor, por favoooor, me llamarías Magnus, si?

-De acuerdo.

-Yey!

Alec rodó los ojos preguntándose por que su jefe tenía que ser tan infantil. De pronto la puerta se abrió y su hermana corrió dentro.

-Alec! Lamento llegar tarde! Ninguno de los taxis se detenía!- Isabelle entró de golpe, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había una tercera persona en la habitación. Llevaba un vestido negro que se pegaba al cuerpo y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era sin mangas. En los brazos llevaba varios brazaletes de oro que combinaban con sus aretes. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas altísimas botas negras con un terroríficamente alto tacón.

-Isabelle, que bueno que llegas- Alec se puso de pie, feliz de verla- Izzy, él es Magnus Bane, la persona para la cual vas a modelar hoy.

Isabelle se congelo y se giró lentamente, encontrándose con unos divertidos ojos parecidos a los de un gato.

-Es increíble conocerlo!- jadeó, caminando con confianza y estirando su mano- he sido una gran fan suya desde que tengo memoria!

Magnus sonrió, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de la chica.

-Es un placer conocerte a ti también, Isabelle- sus ojos la recorrieron, mirando su color y tipo de cuerpo- si, si, es perfecto! Ven conmigo, querida. tenemos que probarte la ropa. Alexander! Te veré en el mismo set.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano antes de salir, solo deteniéndose para soplarle un beso. Caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta azul con un numero morado sobre ella. Isabelle apenas si podía contener su emoción cuando Magnus abrió la puerta dejándola entrar. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de la chica cuando las luces se encendieron, revelando la nueva línea de Magnus.

Vestidos, trajes, atuendos casuales, sombreros, abrigos, guantes, bufandas, inclusive una maleta estaban puestos con cuidado en los ganchos. Azul y morado combinándose y vibrando en todo tipo de patrones y estampados, cada uno completamente diferente al otro. Caminó lentamente hacia el primer vestido que pudo, uno que era casi Victoriano, con un hermoso chaleco azul oscuro. El corsé estaba sujeto por listones de diferentes tonos de azul, agarrados con pequeños ganchos dorados. La falda comenzaba en la cintura y el color de esta iba disminuyendo conforme bajaba hasta rozar suavemente el suelo.

Magnus se agachó y tomó el vestido por la falda, estirándolo para revelar lo que había debajo. Mientras la tela se movía, Isabelle se dio cuenta de que las costuras y detalles eran todos en color morado, también el forro era morado, así que si giraba rápidamente con la falda puesta, la combinación se vería estupenda. Las mangas también eran largas, y eran de un morado brillante.

-Y, que piensas?

Isabelle se giró para mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Que, que pienso? Es en serio? Este es el vestido mas... hermoso, que he visto en mi vida. Estoy casi asustada de ponérmelo- le guiñó un ojo- casi.

-Y eso es bueno?- preguntó Magnus sonriéndole ampliamente- los ganchos dorados no son demasiado?

-No, son perfectos!

-Déjame mostrarte los zapatos- Magnus corrió emocionado hacia la mitad de la habitación, accionando un interruptor y encendiendo otra línea de luces que iluminaban la parte trasera de la habitación. Docenas de zapatos estaban alineados y Magnus tomó un par de tacones color berenjena con la planta azul.

-Cuando me cambio?- preguntó Isabelle casi sin aliento, acercándose a los zapatos con una renovada emoción brillando en sus ojos.

Magnus le dio los zapatos y después abrió los brazos en dirección a la chica.

-Justo ahora, señorita Lightwood. Y bienvenida a nuestra pequeña familia- la llevó hasta la habitación donde se cambiaría y después volvió al set, estaba bastante feliz con todo. Ella era agradable, y parecía apreciar su trabajo. La mayoría de las modelos tenían que luchar por llegar a la cima, y las mejores, las que él tenía, usualmente movían todos sus contactos para poder quedar en donde estaban. Pero esta chica no era nadie en la industria del modelaje, así que sería un aire fresco para él, claro, mientras supiera posar. Entró en el set y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su fotógrafo.

Alec estaba encorvado sobre una roca, sosteniendo su cámara a la altura del rostro, probando diferentes ángulos y zoom. Estaba completamente inmerso en su trabajo, sus ojos azules estaban serios y sus manos firmes. Tomó una foto y pareció complacido con ella, enderezándose y sonriendo a la cámara.

-Siempre quisiste ser fotógrafo?- preguntó Magnus, caminando hacia él y sentándose a su lado, inclinándose sobre la roca.

-Si- dijo Alec, sin saber que mas decir- desde que era pequeño. Que hay de ti? Siempre quisiste ser un diseñador de modas?

-Haha, no, de hecho- rió Magnus cruzando los brazos- en realidad quería ser veterinario. Amo a los animales, y parece que les agrado también. Bueno, al menos a los gatos.

-Te gustan los gatos?- preguntó Alec, mirándolo- yo tengo un gato. Es un completo gruñón, pero es un buen gato.

-Yo también tengo un gato!- Magnus se giró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- su nombre es Presidente Miau y en definitiva no es un gruñón! Bueno... si es algo presumido!

Alec sonrió sin pensarlo.

-Acaso no lo son todos los gatos?

-Eso es cierto- el diseñador parecía encontrar eso muy divertido, y después se giró rápidamente cuando Isabelle entró.

Alec pegó un brinco, sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón, y miró a su hermana.

-Wow... Izzy, te ves fenomenal.

Isabelle sonrió y giró, exhibiendo la combinación de colores al moverse. La tela se removía y giraba alrededor de ella, el morado y azul combinando perfectamente. Se detuvo y les sonrió, la emoción estaba bien clara en su rostro.

-Que opinan?

-Creo que somos un montón de genios- ronroneó Magnus, acercándose a ella y poniéndose detrás para recorrer su largo cabello con sus dedos, acomodándolo para que no le cubriera el rostro- yo hago ropa diseñada para Dioses, tu puedes lucir esa ropa para Dioses y Alexander hace que los Dioses nos tengan celos- le puso un pequeño broche dorado en el cabello y sonrió- listo. Te ves grandiosa.

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia las rocas, sus pisadas eran seguras, incluso al subir por las rocas, muy diferente al bamboleo de Camille.

-Lista cuando lo estés, Alec.

-Listo, Izzy- sonrió Alec, y después los flashes comenzaron a encenderse.

Isabelle pareció transformarse cuando la cámara tomó la primera fotografía. Su cuerpo se giraba con gracia, y el vestido se le pegaba como una segunda piel, la falda girando y moviéndose fluidamente como Isabelle se lo ordenaba. Posaba de una nueva e interesante forma que hacía que Magnus se preguntara como era que esa chica apenas fuera una principiante en el modelaje. Sus expresiones cambiaban tanto como sus poses, pero en ninguna lucía como muñeca de porcelana. Había un fuego en la forma en la que se movía y como miraba a la cámara. Un fuego, que Magnus sabía, él y Alexander poseían. Solo le tomó a Alec cincuenta fotografías para encontrar la toma que buscaba.

-Lo tengo.

Isabelle bajó sus brazos y saltó de la roca, aterrizando firmemente al lado de su hermano.

-Y ahora que sigue?

Magnus se tronó los dedos.

-Ahora vemos como resultaron esas fotos y mañana haremos otra sesión con otro vestido- se estiró y bostezó, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho- bueno, esto ha sido absolutamente fabuloso.

Alec asintió guardando su cámara.

-Voy a revelar estas, los veo mañana- salió del set pasando junto a Magnus, haciendo que sus hombros rozaran suavemente.

Isabelle se quedó quieta, admirando el vestido y mirando a los dos hombres, sus ojos estaban llorosos debido a los lentes de contacto. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

-Te gusta.

-Que?- Magnus se giró, luciendo un poco sorprendido y algo distraído.

La sonrisa de Izzy se amplió ligeramente, y después caminó hasta el pequeño espejo que había pegado en la pared para quitase los lentes, suspirando aliviada una vez que la molesta sensación desapareció.

-Te gusta. Esta línea de ropa se le vería fantástica a él. Bueno, claro que los vestidos no, pero los trajes? Esos fueron hechos para él. Así que o mi hermano te inspiró, o te gusta.

Magnus ladeó la cabeza.

-No pueden ser ambas?

-Si, claro que puede- Isabelle le sonrió y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa- por cierto, también le gustas a él.

-Claro que no, apenas si me mira cuando entrona alguna habitación- se burló Magnus, jugueteando con las plumas que decoraban su cuello.

Isabelle se detuvo en la puerta.

-Vi como te miraba, y escuché como hablaba de ti esta mañana. Te llama Magnus y no "Señor Bane" o jefe o lo que sea. Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta aun, pero le gustas- la chica sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a Magnus perdido en sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era tarde y Magnus se había quedado una vez mas en su oficina, terminando una bufanda azul. Ya la llevaba puesta, admirando la purpurina que adornaba los bordes mientras caminaba hacia la salida. revisó su reloj e hizo una mueca; eran casi las dos de la mañana. Suspiró y estaba por salir cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones. El diseñador frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. El ruido parecía provenir de la oficina de Alexander. Magnus abrió la puerta y se detuvo, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Había solo una lámpara encendida, brillando intensamente en la oscuridad. Su luz iluminaba a Alec, estaba inclinado sobre docenas de fotografías, mirándolas completamente concentrado. Murmuraba cosas para él mismo y separaba la fotografía que miraba, después tomaba otra y la estudiaba con la cabeza inclinada.

-Alexander?- Alec pegó un brinco y su silla se fue hacia atrás, llevándoselo a él también- Alexander!- Magnus corrió hasta el fotógrafo y se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse- lo siento, no quería asustarte... de nuevo.

-Esta bien- Alec aun tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero se compuso rápidamente, levantando su silla con el rostro un poco rojo.

Acaso estaba... sonrojado? Magnus se quedo mirándolo; oh Dios, ahora también era tierno. El diseñador pasó saliva y se enderezó, ignorando la disculpa de Alec.

-Estas bien?

-Que? Oh, si, estoy bien- Alec comenzó a tomar las fotografías y a meterlas en un sobre antes de guardarlas en uno de sus cajones- que haces todavía aquí? Es tarde. pensé que ya todos se habrían ido.

Magnus rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que siempre tomaba, jugueteando con la bufanda.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Estaba trabajando... tiendo a perder la noción del tiempo.

-Yo también- dijo Alec señalando su escritorio como prueba, y después se sentó en una esquina. Miró a Magnus- bufanda nueva?

-Si!- sonrió el diseñador, y después se la quitó para mostrársela- acabo de hacerla.

Alec la tomó un poco dudoso, sus ojos miraban el complicado patrón que formaban los diferentes tonos de azul, sonrió sin pensarlo al sentir la suave tela.

-Es hermosa.

-Es para ti, de hecho- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros, pretendiendo no darle importancia al asunto- me inspiré.

-Magnus... no puedo aceptarla.

-Claro que puedes, la hice para ti- Magnus levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos azules confundidos- es un simple regalo por haber hecho tan buen trabajo, y como disculpa, por haber sido un completo idiota antes.

Alec sonrió de repente, lo que provocó que el corazón del diseñador se detuviera, y después se puso la bufanda al cuello.

-Muchas gracias.

-Tenía razón, si combina con tus ojos- Magnus se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Alec. Acomodó la bufanda, enderezándola y poniéndola de forma que se viera mejor, después retrocedió un paso- perfecto.

Un silencio los envolvió, y entonces Alec se puso de pie.

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa- dijo mientras tomaba su cámara, rodeó a su jefe y se detuvo en la puerta- buenas noches, Magnus.

Alec salió y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Magnus caminó lentamente hacia la silla de Alec, detrás del escritorio, y se dejó caer sobre ella, apartándose sus mechones oscuros de la frente antes de soltar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que sostenía.

-Buenas noches, Alexander...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Típico.. bufanda azul es sinónimo de Alec Lightwood..xD espero les haya gustado.. envíen Reviews..=D


	3. Capitulo 3

Bien.. casi no tengo Reviews pero tiene muchísimos seguidores..xD así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo..=D espero les guste y no se desesperen con la lentitud de Alec..xD

 **DaniBeltran28:** Es una historia bastante linda.. desesperante la candidez de Alec..xD pero eso le aumenta lindura..! espero te siga gustando..=D

 **Perla09:** Malec es la razón por la que leí TMI..xD así que si.. yo también amo esta pareja..xD y tienes razón.. en español casi no hay fanfics Malec.. es por eso que leo en ingles.. pero solo traduzco los que se me hacen mas lindos..=D siempre me fijo en el corrector de Word.. y corrijo la mayor parte de los errores ortográficos.. pero algunos acentos no me los marca así que no me doy cuenta.. traducir es difícil.. lo único que quiero al terminar un capitulo es subirlo y no volver a saber de el..xD si se que hay falta de acentos y me disculpo por eso.. yyyy.. los signos faltantes..xD no sabes la cantidad de personas que me han recalcado eso.. no eres la primera ni serás la ultima.. pero.. no se si haz leído algún otro fic mío.. simplemente no pongo los primeros signos.. no me gusta... me incomoda.. y tengo un poco de OCD y si la cosa no está puesta como a mí me gusta.. simplemente está mal..xD espero no te moleste tanto como para dejar de leer.. pero no pondré los signos correspondientes al inicio de las oraciones.. ya sabes.. cada autor tiene una locura especial..=D

 **ShirayGaunt:** Magnus es adorable..xD Alec mas.. pero Magnus puede lograr ser lindísimo cuando se lo propone.. pronto conoceremos a Iglesia y Presidente..xD después de todo.. los gatos son importantes en todo fic TMI..xD si Alec ya tiene toda una línea de ropa con su nombre bien pintado..xD solo que el ojiazul no se da cuenta si no tiene un letrero de neon gigante señalándoselo..xD espero tu Review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capítulo 3..!**

Para el final de la semana, la nueva línea de Magnus había sido fotografiada a la perfección y enviada a las revistas. Lanzaría las prendas el mes siguiente y, hasta ese entonces, trabajaba lentamente, en sus trajes originales rojo y negro. Tuvo que corregir y rehacer varias cosas debido a que tenía una nueva modelo favorita, pero todo había salido bien. Las pequeñas líneas rojas de algunos vestidos se veían perfectas combinadas con el cabello largo y negro de Isabelle Lightwood. Ella no debía de usar lentes de contacto para modelar esa línea, y todo iba perfecto hasta que uno de los clientes de Magnus apareció en su oficina sin anunciarse.

Alec estaba tomando un pequeño receso, estaba feliz por que sus fotografías estuvieran sido publicadas en muchas revistas famosas, de pronto, su teléfono sonó. Lo contestó rápidamente.

-Hola?

-Alexander, necesito que vengas a mi oficina de inmediato. ya sabes donde es, verdad? Mi oficina, oficina de negocios?

-Si, lo se- Alec frunció el ceño ante su tono de voz- Magnus, esta todo bien? Pareces estresado.

-No, estoy bien. Puedes por favor traer un lápiz y papel? No encuentro los míos.

Alec rió.

-Eso es por que estan en tu cuarto de trabajo. Claro, ya voy en camino.

-Gracias, Alexander.

Alec colgó el teléfono y se levantó rápidamente, tomando un lápiz y papel de su escritorio, preguntándose que demonios ocurría. Trotó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, en donde la oficina de negocios de Magnus estaba. El diseñador nunca la usaba, a menos que tuviera alguna reunión con un inversionista o algún cliente serio. Frunció ceño, preocupado, y aceleró el paso, tocando la puerta de prisa al llegar.

-Adelante.

Alec entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos estudiaron el lugar y fue a pararse junto a Magnus. Una mujer estaba sentada frente al escritorio del diseñador, con un guardaespaldas de pie detrás de ella. Ella era pálida y con cabello pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran fuertes y poderosos, y llevaba ropa bastante linda. El guardaespaldas tenía un tono de cabello bastante inusual, parecía casi albino, con cabello platinado y piel como papel, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos grandes lentes oscuros.

-Alexander, ella es Jocelyn Fray. Ella es uno de mis clientes- le explicó Magnus, sus dedos se paseaban por su mentón. Vestía unos simples pantalones de jean y una camisa negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Llevaba su chaleco morado con azul, últimamente le había tomado cariño especial, y también una cadena de oro le rodeaba la cadera.

Jocelyn Fray era un gran icono de la moda, tenía tiendas al rededor del mundo y todo el mundo hacía hasta lo imposible por hacer lo que ella pidiera. El hecho de que alguien tan importante estuviera en la oficina de Magnus debía de ser la razón por la que sonaba tan agitado al teléfono.

-Señora Fray- saludó Alec con un movimiento de cabeza antes de tenderle el papel y lápiz a Magnus.

La señora Fray lo examinó antes de dirigirse a Magnus.

-Señor Bane, asistiré a un baile dentro de una semana. Tengo muchos vestidos, cada uno es único y muy hermoso, pero me gustaría llevar uno hecho por usted. Puede hacer un vestido de noche en ese tiempo? Pagaré la suma que requiera.

-El dinero no es el problema- dijo Magnus, hablaba lentamente, tenía su cerebro pensando a mil por hora. Miró a Alec, quien ya había comenzado a calcular el tiempo que levaría el proceso. Magnus podía ver, por la expresión de Alec, que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él; no funcionaría.

Para que Magnus hiciera un vestido completo eran necesarios cuatro días. Cuando estaba muy motivado le tomaba solo dos. Pero para hacer un vestido de noche con la cantidad de detalles complicados que requerían, con el encaje y Dios sabrá que mas cosas, le tomaría al menos dos semanas.

La señora Fray no tomó muy bien su silencio.

-Señor Bane, se que ha intentado vender sus colecciones a nivel internacional desde hace un tiempo. Si me hace este vestido, le aseguro y garantizo que tendrá una tienda en al menos una docena de capitales del mundo en solo dos años.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron a mas no poder; él sabía que Magnus quería llevar su producto a Londres, Tokyo, Roma y a todos lados mas. Su carrera despegaría de forma inimaginable, podría ganar billones. La mente de Magnus comenzó a dar vueltas, pensando lo mismo que el ojiazul.

-Tiene algunos diseños en mente?- preguntó, aun sin dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar.

-Si, claro. Sebastian?

El guardaespaldas avanzó un par de pasos y puso una carpeta frente a Magnus, después volvió a su lugar detrás de la señora Fray.

El diseñador tomó la carpeta y estudió el diseño meticulosamente. Había una lista de lo que la mujer deseaba y algunas fotografías de referencia, y después estaba el dibujo.

Alec apenas si tuvo que mirar el dibujo para saber al instante que no se podría hacer. No podía, de ninguna manera. Era ridículo!

-Una semana? Empezando cuando?- preguntó Magnus sin apartar la mirada.

-Empezando mañana, miércoles. Lo necesito terminado para el miércoles de la próxima semana- respondió la señora Fray levantando el mentón.

-... hecho. Le enviaré la cuenta cuando esté terminado. Tendrá que venir por él cuando vaya de camino a la fiesta- le dijo Magnus, cerrando la carpeta de golpe, aun perdido en sus pensamientos- le llamaré si necesito consultar algo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Bane. Se que este será un vestido único y muy diferente- su voz no sonaba amenazante, para nada, pero aun así le provocó un escalofrío a Alec. La mujer se puso de pie y salió junto a su guardaespaldas, y solo entonces Alec pudo girarse hacia su jefe.

-Estas loco?! Eso te llevará más de una semana! Incluso más de dos!

-Lo sé!- exclamó Magnus, mirando a Alec- pero necesito esto. Mis colecciones solo se venden en Estados Unidos. Te imaginas si pudiera venderlas en todo el mundo?

-Si, ganarías billones- dijo Alec rodando los ojos, irritado por el comportamiento del diseñador.

-Que? No, Alexander, eso no es por lo que hice esto- Magnus se puso de pie y tomó la carpeta, examinando el diseño nuevamente- lo haré para que mas personas puedan usar mi ropa, que puedan ser libres de ponerse lo que quieran. Eso es lo que me gusta, la libertad de la moda. Todo es único y diferente y extremista y extraño. Las personas necesitan color en sus vidas, Alexander- Magnus levantó la mirada, completamente serio.

Alec estaba impresionado, a pesar de que no lo diría en voz alta.

-Bueno, no puedes hacer esto tu solo. Que puedo hacer?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Magnus. Dejó la carpeta a un lado y fue y abrazó a su fotógrafo.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo antes de soltar a Alec, quien lucía de lo mas sorprendido- de acuerdo, necesito tela, MUCHA tela! Aquí tienes una lista. Sabes cual es la tienda en donde compro?

-Si- dijo Alec tomando la lista rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta- vuelvo enseguida!

Magnus lo miró irse con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Rápidamente se giró para tomar su teléfono, llamando a la persona que sabía podía ayudarle con todo eso.

-Ragnor? Soy Magnus. Tengo una crisis fashionista...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era sábado, y ninguno de los tres había dejado el edificio desde que la señora Fray se había ido. Alec había estado corriendo de aquí para allá, llevando encaje, tela, hilo y lo que sea que los dos amigos necesitaran mientras ellos cosían sin parar. Sería una creación hermosa con tonos crema y dorados y alguna que otra mancha blanca, combinada con un precioso collar de diamantes amarillos. Pero Magnus había decidido eliminar el collar y había comenzado a coser a mano pequeñísimos cristales amarillos en el pecho, cubriéndolo todo. El vestido era casi estilo masquerade, con la cantidad precisa de tul que estaba añadiendo a la falda. Su amigo, un hombre de hombros anchos y muy silencioso, llamado Ragnor Fell, había probado que no había nadie que usara mejor una maquina de coser que él, y había estado haciendo rápidamente la mayoría de las costuras fáciles, como las que unían todo el conjunto de pliegues de tela para formar el vestido. Pero no estaban nada cerca de terminar, a pesar de que ya comenzaba a tomar forma.

El domingo, Ragnor tuvo que tomarse un descanso, se retiró hacia una de las habitaciones para dormir un par de horas. Alec estaba sentado en una silla, mirando como Magnus cosía cansadamente. Pero los ojos de su jefe se estaban cerrando, no se había puesto ni gota de maquillaje ni gel en el cabello desde el jueves, y sus hombros estaban decaídos. Pero aun así sus manos seguían trabajando, convirtiendo los pedazos de tela que Alec había comprado, en una pieza de arte.

-Magnus...- Alec se puso de pie y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Magnus, oye, puedes oírme?

-Hmm- suspiró el diseñador, sin prestar atención.

-Magnus!

-Que? Oh Dios, ya es miércoles?!

-No, no, es domingo- dijo Alec, quitando suavemente la aguja y tela de los dedos de Magnus, poniéndolos sobre una mesa e ignorando los pequeños sonidos que Magnus hacía en protesta- tienes que dormir.

-Alexander... no puedo. Necesito terminar el baile para el vestido. Quiero decir, el vestido para el baile- la réplica de Magnus sonaba de lo mas débil.

Alec se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, se alarmó un poco al notar lo ligero que se sentía.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste?

-... que?- preguntó Magnus soltando un suspiro, su cabeza cayendo sobre el hombro de Alec.

-Ok, iras a dormir ahora- Alec le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo ayudó a salir de su cuarto de trabajo. Se las arregló para arrastrarlo hasta uno de los tantos cuartos con ropa y lo recostó sobre un sofá- duerme.

-Pero si no estoy cansado...- murmuró Magnus, y después alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Alec- lo ves? Tenía razón. puedo contar contigo...- y quedó dormido al instante.

-Claro, no estas cansado- Alec bostezó ruidosamente, decidió ignorar el calor que la caricia de Magnus había dejado en su mejilla y revisó su reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana, no que importara mucho ahora, se sentó junto al diseñador, inclinándose enseguida de él sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos. Tomaría una pequeña siesta...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Magnus despertó, se sentía atrapado en una cálida bola de pelo. Su cuerpo y mente se movían en cámara lenta, sentía que sus brazos pesaban una tonelada. Le tomó cerca de una hora para despertar del todo. Se sentó y se estiró, bostezando sonoramente mientras se desacomodaba el cabello. Estaba en la habitación donde guardaban las telas. Que demonios hacía ahí? Había ido por algo para el vestido y se había quedado dormido accidentalmente? Oh no... EL VESTIDO! Magnus se puso de pie de golpe y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, encontrándose con Alexander, tendido en el suelo.

-Alexander! Despierta!- exclamó desesperado.

-Mphff...- murmuró Alec, girándose y medio abriendo un ojo azul para mirar a Magnus- quees?

-Que día es?!

Alec frunció el ceño y miró su reloj. No procesó la información por unos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo, se sentó tan violentamente que se dio de frente contra la nariz de Magnus.

-Ow!

-OW!- Magnus se fue hacia atrás, sobándose el área lastimada- que fue eso?

-Ya va a ser Martes! Magnus, ya va a ser martes!

Prácticamente se podían escuchar los engranes de la cabeza del diseñador mientras procesaba lo que le acababan de decir.

-MALDITA SEA! NO! RAGNOR! RAGNOR, DONDE ESTAS?!- corrió fuera de la habitación, gritándole algo sobre un asesinato sangriento a Ragnor y a Alec que se apresurara a seguirlo.

Alec maldijo y se puso de pie, corriendo detrás de Magnus. Encontraron a Ragnor también dormido, lo despertaron con una combinación de calmada explicación (Alec) y gritos frenéticos (Magnus). Cuando el cerebro de Ragnor volvió a funcionar en su totalidad, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió junto a Magnus hacia el cuarto de trabajo, tomando lo primero que vio y comenzando a coser. Alec se apresuró a acompañarlos, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Eran las once de la noche, la señora Fray iría por el vestido a las seis de la tarde del miércoles. Eso sería una locura.

Pasaron las horas, Alec miró, mientras se mantenía fuera del camino, como Ragnor corría mientras tomaba, cosía y lanzaba las cosas terminadas a Magnus mientras este comenzaba a unir todo. La mayor parte de las piezas ya estaban terminadas, pero necesitaban unirlo todo y ponerle un forro al vestido. Las manos de Magnus se movían tan rápido que a Alec le costaba trabajo seguirlas con la mirada, tomaba las cosas y las cosía a la perfección, sin ni una costura fuera de lugar. Era como magia, la forma en la que trabajaba.

Cerca de las diez de la noche del martes, Ragnor ya había terminado todo lo que Magnus necesitaba y estaba sentado junto a Alec, mirándolo trabajar. Todo estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de la máquina de coser y de los pequeños murmullos de Magnus. Después de un rato, Ragnor se tuvo que ir, se despidió en voz baja de Alec y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Justo daban las tres de la mañana del miércoles cuando Magnus finalmente se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia la nada.

-Pero en que estaba pensando...

Alec levantó la mirada, sorprendido debido a la falta del sonido de la maquina de coser.

-Que?

Magnus se giró para mirarlo, sus exóticos ojos lucían completamente perdidos.

-Que estoy haciendo, Alexander?- susurró- no hay forma de que pueda hacer esto. Aun tengo que terminar de decorar la cintura. Son mas de 200,000 diminutas piedras que deben ser cosidas a mano. No puedo hacerlo- se dejó caer hacia adelante, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos y dejando escapar un ligero gemido.

El fotógrafo se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Magnus.

-Ponte de pie- así lo hizo y dejó que Alec lo moviera un par de pasos hacia adelante- bien, toma un profundo respiro, relájate un momento- le pidió el ojiazul- ahora mira todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora- ambos miraron en silencio unos minutos el vestido casi terminado, y entonces Alec volvió a hablar en voz baja- normalmente te hubiera llevado dos semanas llegar a este punto, pero tú lo has hecho en solo cinco días, más o menos, ni siquiera yo lo creí posible. Pero sabes qué? Ahora si lo creo. Creo que puedes hacerlo, y puedes hacerlo genial. Yo creo que puedes, Magnus.

Magnus levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillantes.

-De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, lo creo.

Una loca sonrisa se formó en los labios del diseñador, esa luz que iluminaba sus ojos volvió a estar presente.

-Entonces qué demonios esperamos? Hagamos este vestido!

Alec sonrió y, por puro impulso, se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

-Vuelve al trabajo, nos conseguiré algo para comer- salió rápidamente, sonrojándose a más no poder al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Una bola de energía explotó dentro de Magnus y una enorme sonrisa lo invadió. Se sentó nuevamente frente a su máquina de coser, pero se distrajo una última vez mirando hacia la puerta, sintiendo que su sonrisa no podría desaparecer en horas y que no podía esperar a que Alec volviera junto a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaawww.. un besito inocente que para Alec, con lo penoso que es, es un gran paso..!=D espero les siga gustando este hermoso fic y me dejen su opinion..=D


	4. Capitulo 4

Otro capítulo mas..!=D en este hay un poquitito mas de acción para su deleite..xD espero les guste..!

 **Elistenia:** el fic esta divino.. espera al final.. ya vienen Maryse y otros..xD sigue leyendo..!

 **DaniBeltran28:** Malec es lo que mueve al mundo..xD actualizo usualmente los domingos.. ten paciencia..!xD ahora a leer y a dejar review..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capítulo 4..!**

- _Y ahora, en la alfombra roja! Jocelyn Fray! Su vestido fue hecho por el mismísimo famoso diseñador Magnus Bane! Aquí viene!_ \- el reportero se quedó sin palabras al ver a Jocelyn Fray salir de la limosina negra. Al principio solo se observó una pierna con zapatos de tazón color crema, después vino el vestido, y entonces el rostro de la mujer. Se podían escuchar los jadeos impresionados de la audiencia, seguido por los clicks de todas las cámaras enfocándose en ella- _oh Dios mío! Señoras y señores, Magnus Bane ha hecho el trabajo de su vida esta vez! Miren eso!-_ siguió el reportero, balbuceando emocionado cuando la señora Fray caminó orgullosamente por el pasillo mientras todas las mirabas se dirigían hacia ella.

El color principal del vestido era un suave tono de crema, pero estaba cubierto de encaje dorado y la falda era hecha en capas muy parecía a la que había usado Isabelle para su primera sesión fotográfica. El borde y la cintura estaban cubierto de miles de pequeñas líneas de encaje con purpurina, que atrapaban la luz de los flashes de las cámaras y la reflejaban hacia la multitud, haciéndolo lucir como si estuviera cubierto de diminutos diamantes. Su falda estaba llena de vida, moviéndose suavemente junto a su nueva dueña. Las mangas eran tres cuartos y en los bordes tenía una delgada línea de encaje que bajaba hasta la mano de la señora Fray. Por último, había una banda del mismo encaje sosteniendo sus rojos rizos, brillando hermosamente hacia las cámaras. Era una obra maestra.

Alec apagó el televisor y se giró para mirar al creador de esa obra maestra. El mismo que había creado la bufanda que llevaba puesta en ese momento.

Magnus estaba fuera de servicio, dormido en el piso de su cuarto de trabajo. Un segundo después de que la señora Fray recogiera el vestido, había ido a esa habitación y había colapsado. Respiraba lentamente con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Técnicamente tenían una sesión de fotos en media hora, pero Alec no tenía alma para despertarlo. Así que, lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se encontró con Izzy en el probador y le dijo lo que Magnus quería que se pusiera, dándole el broche dorado que se había puesto en la primera sesión. Combinaba con el traje verde y amarillo. Hicieron la sesión rápidamente, ambos sabían que era exactamente lo que Magnus quería reflejar con esa ropa, y trabajando juntos lo lograron enseguida.

-Entonces, se quedaron aquí trabajando sin parar, por una semana?- preguntó Isabelle en tono suave.

-Si, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible- dijo Alec, mirándola, mientras llevaba un árbol falso al closet donde guardaban la escenografía.

-Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?- preguntó la chica, lanzando la pregunta al aire como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Alec dejó caer el árbol, que cayó sobre su pie y maldijo, se fue un poco hacia atrás.

-No seas estúpida, Isabelle! Es mi jefe!- volvió a tomar el árbol y lo lanzó brutalmente al closet, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Entonces por qué estas tan a la defensiva?- sonrió Isabelle, poniendo una mano en su cadera. Viendo la horrorizada mirada de su hermano, suspiró y se acercó a él- Alec, no tiene nada de malo.

-Basta! Isabelle, solo... basta.

La sonrisa de Isabelle desapareció ante el tono de su hermano.

-Alec, esta bien- se acercó y le dio un suave abrazo y luego lo soltó- hazme caso, si? Solo por esta vez?

-... de ninguna manera- Alec sonrió un poco y ella devolvió la sonrisa.

-También le gustas a Magnus; créeme, lo se.

-Como?

Isabelle le revolvió el cabello a su hermano, un habito de cuando eran mas pequeños.

-No lo vez, niño bobo? Él solo tiene ojos para ti. Por qué crees que viene a las sesiones? O que te dejó elegir a la modelo que quisieras sin siquiera conocerme? Cuando entra en la habitación siempre te busca a ti. Y recuerdas la línea morado y azul? Oh Dios mío, Alec. Esa línea esta hecha para ti!

-Quiere ponerme un vestido?

-No seas tonto. Lo inspiraste! Hizo toda esa ropa gracias a ti! Eres especial!- exclamó Isabelle, sonriendo emocionada- Alec, no lo entiendes? Le gustas! Le gustas de verdad!

Alec se le quedó mirando, sus ojos azules muy abiertos mientras procesaba la información.

-La única pregunta, Alec, es si a ti también te gusta?- preguntó finalmente la chica, suavizando su tono de voz.

-... si.

-Entonces que diablos estas haciendo aquí? Ve y sal con él! Vayan a cenar! Vean una película! Salgan!- exclamó Isabelle, empujando a su hermano por la puerta para sacarlo del set y después cerrándola con fuerza detrás de él.

Alec se giró, dispuesto a regañar a su hermana por azotar la puerta de esa manera, cuando Magnus asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto de trabajo.

-Que demonios está pasando?- preguntó Magnus, su cabello revuelto apuntando en todas direcciones.

-Lo siento, no es nada, vuelve a dormir- dijo Alec acercándose a él, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso. Aun recordaba la noche anterior, había besado a Magnus en la mejilla; su estomago estaba hecho nudos. Y eso que ni siquiera había sido un beso, beso! Ahora hablar con él era peor, ya que no tenían la presión del vestido sobre ellos. Magnus salió de su cuarto de trabajo y se acercó a Alec, sonriendo aun adormilado.

-Es esa la bufanda que te hice?

-Si, no hay forma de que yo me comprara algo así- dijo Alec, y se regañó mentalmente al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado eso- quiero decir, no puedo elegir accesorios decentes ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

Magnus rió, tomando la bufanda y jugueteando con ella.

-Bueno, tienes buen ojo para la belleza, tus fotos son algunas de las mas impresionantes del país. Lo digo en serio!- añadió al ver que Alec lo miraba incrédulo- capturas la vida en las cosas que se supone no deben estar vivas. Haces que mi trabajo tome vida cuando lo fotografías. En verdad, no estaría aquí de no haber sido por ti.

Las palabras de Isabelle resonaban en la mente de Alec, provocando un sonrojo masivo en él.

-Claro que no. Tú hiciste esas prendas, yo solo tomé un par de fotos.

-Bueno, piénsalo como quieras- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros- pero esas "fotos" son lo que me ayudaron a crecer tanto, Alexander.

-Es Alec, en realidad.

-Que?

-Mis amigos me llaman Alec.

Magnus parpadeó antes de sonreír.

-Alec, sí, eso definitivamente te queda mejor que Alexander.

La forma en la que Magnus decía su nombre lo hacía sonrojar mas.

-Si, ok, erm... creo que me voy a casa por que no he ido desde el miércoles. Nos vemos mañana?

Un flashazo de decepción se dejó ver en los ojos de Magnus, pero se fue tan rápido como apareció.

-De acuerdo, dile hola a tu gato por mi!

-Lo haré- sonrió Alec- probablemente me sisee o algo- tomó su mochila antes de añadir- oh si, terminamos una sesión fotográfica justo ahora, puedes ir a casa y dormir propiamente, si quieres.

-Que? Cuando pasó eso?- preguntó Magnus, luciendo sorprendido.

-Bueno, terminó justo cuando la puerta azotándose te despertó- respondió Alec- no te desperté por que necesitabas dormir. Lo siento.

Magnus sonrió y después miró la puerta del set.

-Oh, oh, bien...

-Nos vemos mañana- sonrió Alec antes de irse, sus dejos jugueteando con la bufanda sin prestar atención.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando feliz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había podido sentarse y hacer absolutamente nada. Miró el reloj, los números iluminados marcaban las 10:03 pm. Debería irse a dormir pronto, pero no podía. Había tenido un día grandioso, y la noche también pintaba que sería grandiosa. Llevaba una simple camisa con cuello V, un poco arrugada en el área del abdomen, y llevaba puesta la bufanda que Magnus le había hecho, y unos jeans azul oscuro, un poco sueltos en la parte baja. Había sido un día muy agradable; había llegado a casa y había dado el saludo de Magnus a Iglesia, sin tener ningún incidente. El gato estaba ahora hecho un ovillo en el cojín enseguida de él, ronroneando en su sueño. El teléfono sonó, sorprendiendo a Alec. Se lo llevó a la oreja, sosteniéndolo con el hombro.

-Hola?

-ALEC! SOY YO! OH POR DIOS, PASÓ!- alguien gritaba del otro lado de la línea, causando que Alec maldijera y soltara el teléfono. La voz siguió gritando emocionada mientras él recuperaba su teléfono, mirándolo extrañado. Solo cuando la persona dejó de gritar para tomar aire, pudo volver a ponerse el teléfono al oído.

-Magnus?

-SIIIIII!

-Por favor, deja de gritar en mi oído!

-Oh! Lo siento- rió Magnus, su voz sonaba demasiado emocionada para ser esas horas. Alec rodó los ojos y volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón.

-Como conseguiste mi numero?

-Hnm? Oh, Isabelle me lo dio.

Por supuesto. Alec suspiró.

-Entonces puedes decirme, en tu voz tranquila, que es lo que te emocionó tanto?

Magnus chilló nuevamente, sonando como un niño de cinco años.

-OhDiosmio, Alec, está pasando! Ella cumplió! Ya tengo personas llamándome acerca de los planos y como quiero que todo este exhibido y los looks que les enviaré y...

-Magnus! Que es lo que esta pasando?

-TENDRÉ MI PRIMERA TIENDA INTERNACIONAL! EN LONDRES!

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Alec y una burbuja de felicidad comenzó a inflarse mas y mas en su pecho.

-Es en serio?

-Si! Oh por dios, Alec! Esta pasando! De verdad está pasando! Pensé que tardaría mas, pero ella estaba tan contenta con el vestido que ha hecho de mis tiendas su prioridad! Puedes creerlo?!

-Es fantástico!- rió Alec, la felicidad dentro de él creciendo a cada segundo- wow, felicitaciones! Esto es enorme! Sabía que podías hacerlo.

-Bueno, creo que eras el único- dijo Magnus soltando una risita, parecía estar flotando sobre una nube- oye! Vayamos a celebrar!

-Que?

-Anda! Vamos a beber algo!

Alec lo dudó.

-Tenemos trabajo en la mañana...

-Y? Soy el jefe, recuerdas? Me puedo presentar a la hora que sea, y te daré permiso de llegar tarde también! Vamos, Alec! Por favor?!

-Bueno... oh que diablos, de acuerdo. A donde quieres ir?

-Conoces el bar llamado Blue Fire? Vamos ahí. Es genial y no va mucha gente, es tranquilo y las bebidas son increíbles!

-Te creeré- sonrió Alec- te veo ahí en una hora.

Magnus simplemente rió, demasiado feliz antes de colgar, dejando a Alec negando con la cabeza, riendo en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El bar era justo como Magnus había dicho; tranquilo, con pocas personas. Suave música sonaba en las bocinas y las personas reían y platicaban bebiendo sus cervezas. Era un lugar agradable; todo lucía algo viejo y olía a pino y papel quemado. Las personas bromeaban y reían y el cantinero parea conocer a Magnus personalmente, por que les dio una mesa algo apartada de todas las demás.

Magnus iba ya por su tercera cerveza y Alec apenas si llevaba la mitad de su segundo té helado Long Island. Ambos se sentían un poco mareados, Alec un poco mas debido a que no tenía mucha experiencia bebiendo, como Magnus. Habían pasado la noche hablando del éxito del vestido, ninguno de los dos creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Tal vez todo esto es un sueño- suspiró Magnus, tomando otro trago de cerveza- un sueño muy, muy bueno.

-Nah, usualmente no sueño tan buenas noticias- dijo Alec antes de dar un trago también, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mas mareado.

Magnus soltó una risita y se bebió todo lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

-Entonces! Puedes decirme de donde vienes?

-Por que? Esperas seguirme a casa?- dijo Alec con una sonrisa, el té que bebía estaba soltando su lengua y haciendo que se relajara. Su jefe era muy divertido, era una persona de lo mas agradable.

-Tal vez- ronroneó Magnus y después rodó los ojos- en realidad siento curiosidad.

-Brooklyn- Alec jugueteó con su vaso- aun vivo ahí, obviamente. Que hay de ti? Siempre has sido un Neoyorkino?

-De hecho no. Nunca fui de un "país" en especifico. Siempre viajaba mucho- Magnus ordenó otra cerveza. Descansó el mentón sobre su mano, estudiando a Alec con ojos entrecerrados, esos exótico ojos- nací en Indonesia, pero crecí en Europa. Vine aquí cuando estaba por cumplir los 17 y no me he ido desde entonces. Me enamoré de la ciudad.

Alec sonrió.

-Que suerte tienes, siempre he querido visitar Europa.

-Que parte?

-Todos lados!- rió Alec, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, sus ojos brillantes- Inglaterra, Paris, Italia, Alemania, España, los Países Bajos...

Magnus sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa al mirar a Alec describir todas los lugares en los que él ya había vivido, con expresión emocionada, sus ojos estaban perdidos en otro mundo.

-Bueno, te digo desde ahorita que todas esas son excelentes opciones- ronroneó antes de dar otro trago a su cerveza- personalmente, me encantaría ir a África.

-África?

-Si. Creo que sería muy divertido, ir a un safari y ver a todos esos animales- Magnus pasó su dedo por la botella de cerveza, quitando la pequeña capa de agua que se formaba. Examinó la gota que se había formado en la punta de su dedo y después lo presionó contra sus labios, lamiendo su dedo antes de volver a tomar la botella. Magnus estaba consciente de la mirada de Alec siguiendo su dedo, y sonrió para sus adentros- y también Islandia.

-Islandia?- parpadeó Alec, apartando la imagen que se le había vendió a la mente al ver a Magnus llevarse su dedo a la boca.

-Dicen que es hermoso- suspiró Magnus- amo la belleza de la naturaleza, me inspira mucho más que cualquieras de las falsas cosas plásticas hechas por el hombre- se enderezó en su lugar, de pronto sus ojos estaban encendidos- no lo odias? Lo falso que es todo? Los edificios, los artefactos, y en especial las personas? Me molesta eso más que nada, lo obvio que es. Lo falso que es utilizar un uniforme como mascara.

Alec asintió.

-Se a lo que te refieres. Es por eso que no tolero a la mayoría de las modelos- sonrió ante la sorprendida mirada de Magnus- quiero decir, algunas son amables, esas son la excepción, pero la mayoría de ellos... Dios, es como ver posar a un maniquí. Son tan plásticas, típico de una modelo; delegadas, rostro bonito, cabello perfecto, ojos vacios, montón de maquillaje. Tendría mejor suerte fotografiando una roca! Al menos las rocas si muestran alguna expresión facial!

Magnus lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo. La forma irritada en la que Alec había hablado y los movimientos de sus manos, y el brillo animado que había en sus ojos. Magnus quería tener un poco de tela y aguja e hilo para plasmar todo eso en lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-Estas en lo correcto- rió, calmando su urgencia- nunca antes había escuchado que alguien lo dijera de esa manera.

-Huh- Alec se terminó su té, un pequeño sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas. Ordenó otra bebida ladeando su cabeza mirando a Magnus- tengo una pregunta personal, si no te importa.

-Adelante, lo que sea!- le dijo Magnus, sonriendo mientras frotaba sus manos una contra la otra, preparándose.

-Por que yo? De todas las personas, familia y amigos, a quienes pudiste llamar para celebrar; por que a mi? Quiero decir, me la estoy pasando genial, no me malinterpretes, pero solo me lo preguntaba- Alec miró la sonrisa de Magnus desaparecer y su mirada se ensombreció un poco.

-Bueno... para ser honesto, fuiste la única persona que se me vino a la mente. Te considero un buen amigo, y esta también es en parte tu victoria, así que me pareció perfecto celebrarlo juntos. También, quería verte de nuevo- Magnus jugueteó con la botella de cerveza, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Alec le sonrió, levantando su vaso.

-Por nuestra victoria?

-Si! Y por muchas mas!- le sonrió Magnus, chocando su botella con el vaso y después ambos dieron un gran trago a sus bebidas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ohhhh Dios. Por que bebí tanto?!- dijo Alec arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose pesadamente sobre Magnus, quien simplemente soltó una risita.

-Por que te reté a beberte tu vaso entero en menos de un minuto!- dijo Magnus antes de tener un pequeño ataque de hipo- me dejaste impresionado!- ayudó al ebrio fotógrafo a llegar a su departamento, inspeccionándolo curioso- tienes un lindo lugar.

-Psh, apuesto a que el tuyo es mejor- dijo Alec, parpadeando sorprendido- como llegue aquí?

Magnus buscó en los bolsillos de Alec para encontrar las llaves, encontrándolas y después abrió la puerta.

-Las damas primero.

-Entonces entra tu- gruñó Alec, antes de zigzaguear dentro. Se las arregló para llegar al sillón, dejándose caer mirando el reloj- Magnus... son las tres de la mañana!

-Y?- sonrió el diseñador, entonces un par de ojos amarillos llamaron su atención, lo miraban con sospecha- aaww! tu gato!

-Cuidado, es un bastardo cruel- murmuró Alec.

Magnus se acercó a acariciar al gato, y después pegó un brinco cuando Iglesia soltó un zarpazo en su dirección, abriéndole tres pequeñas líneas en la piel del dorso de su mano- ouch!

-Lo vez?- Alec se puso de pie y se acercó, tomando la mano de Magnus entre las suyas, examinando el rasguño- ah, apenas si alcanzó a rozarte. Estarás bien. Iglesia una vez me mordió tan fuerte que necesite puntadas.

-Dios, pero que le hiciste?

Alec sonrió.

-Le di un baño- caminó, aun sosteniendo la mano de Magnus, e hizo que el diseñador se sentara en el sillón- espérame aquí, iré por algo para eso- después desapareció por una de las puertas.

-Buena suerte!- le dijo Magnus antes de notar a Iglesia subiendo a la mesa de centro, mirándolo fijamente con cara de pocos amigos- que fue lo que hice?

Iglesia siseó.

-De acuerdo!- dijo Magnus levantando las manos- me rindo!

Cuando Alec regresó, su gato estaba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa de centro y Magnus lucia complacido con él mismo.

-Acaso noqueaste a mi gato?

-No, simplemente llegamos a un acuerdo- dijo Magnus seriamente, después siseo cuando Alec roció la herida con desinfectante.

-No seas bebe- lo regañó Alec, después limpió las líneas rojas y puso un vendaje para cubrirlas- listo, creo que sobrevivirás.

Magnus sonrió, levantando su mano herida para apartar los mechones oscuros de los ojos de Alec, acercando sus rostros en el proceso.

-Gracias, doctor- susurró con una sonrisa.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- murmuró Alec, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros. Al final fue él quien se rindió, inclinándose y poniendo sus labios sobre los del diseñador. Jadeó suavemente cuando un cálido sentimiento comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo.

Magnus gimió y se acercó más, enredando sus manos en el cabello y camisa de Alec, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo. Por la forma en la que estaban sentados, Alec estaba prácticamente sobre él, presionándolo contra el sillón. Hizo un pequeño sonido de placer cuando la lengua de Alec recorrió su labio inferior y después abrió sus labios dejando que la lengua del fotógrafo entrara.

Alec sentía como si una llama se hubiese encendido dentro de él mientras Magnus lo besaba profundamente. Le quitó el aliento y sintió que su cuerpo ardía por el contacto del hombre debajo de él. Gimió en lo profundo de su garganta y lo recorrió un escalofrió cuando la mano de Magnus se escabulló por debajo de su camisa. Se sentía asombroso, nada comparado con los besos que había dado antes, dejaba a Alec deseando mas. Se apartó un poco, mirando los desenfocados ojos de Magnus, hermosos tonos de verde y dorado, y recorrió su pecho con una mano, sintiendo, sorprendido, el firme cuerpo debajo de la ropa.

Ante el contacto de la mano de Alec, la cabeza de Magnus se fue hacia atrás, un ligero suspiro dejando sus labios mientras dejaba que esas manos exploraran su cuerpo. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y deseaba que lo tocara mas y mas. Magnus murmuró algo al sentir que los dedos de Alec comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos casi todos, hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen. Levantó la mirada y casi gruñe ante lo que vio.

El cabello de Alec estaba hecho un lio, su camisa estaba levantada hasta la mitad del torso. Pero eso no era lo que había excitado tanto a Magnus. Los ojos azules de Alec estaban oscuros de deseo, ardiendo con la misma intensidad que los de Magnus. Alec se inclinó y presionó sus labios en la clavícula del diseñador, mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, y después lamiendo el área cuando Magnus jadeó ante el repentino dolor. Bajó las manos lentamente rozando los pezones endurecidos antes de dirigir su boca hacia ellos también, lamiendo uno de ellos y pellizcando el otro.

-Alec...- gimió Magnus, tirando del corto y negro cabello. Se sentía tan bien, con la cerveza y el placer nublando sus sentidos, y no quería nada mas que dejar que Alec siguiera tocándolo y saboreándolo. Pero, una pequeña parte del cerebro de Magnus aun estaba sobria; así que se las arregló para apartar suavemente al fotógrafo.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Alec, sin aliento. Estaba sonrojado y con los labios hinchados. Magnus gimió por lo bajo, odiándose a sí mismo.

-Estas ebrio, no me sentiría bien aprovechándome de ti.

-Y que si yo quiero que te aproveches de mi?- susurró Alec, sus ojos oscureciéndose aun mas.

Magnus tomó un gran respiro, intentando calmarse y tomar conciencia de las cosas. Deseaba a Alec, quería aprovecharse de él y quería que esa fuera la mejor noche de su vida, pero también quería que fuera la mejor noche para Alec.

-No puedo. No esta noche. Me lo agradecerás en la mañana- se enderezó y tiró del fotógrafo para acercarlo a él, besándolo profundamente de nuevo antes de retirarse- ve a dormir, y no te preocupes por ir a trabajar mañana, de acuerdo?

Los ojos azules estudiaron a Magnus desde detrás de una capa de deseo y alcohol. Después de descubrir que Magnus hablaba completamente en serio, Alec se apartó, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, sonriendo derrotado.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana- miró a Magnus levantarse y abotonarse la camisa, sonriéndole al mirarlo a los ojos una vez mas, después lo miró marcharse. Alec suspiró y se recostó sobre el sillón, de pronto se sentía completamente exhausto. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y lo último que recordó fue un par de ojos verde y dorados, guiñándole seductoramente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si Alec.. ebrio eres un aventado..!xD Creo que Magnus lo emborrachara todos los días..xD espero sus Reviews..=D


	5. Capitulo 5

Otro domingo.. otro capítulo Malec...!xD el capitulo pasado Magnus hizo gala de todo su sorprendente auto control y no le robó la poca inocencia que le queda a Alec..xD Ahora sigue lo mejor... el reencuentro incomodo con el jefe al que casi viola..xD hahahaha a leer..!

 **DaniBeltran28:** ppfff.. si hiperventilaste con eso no quiero imaginarte en lo que viene..xD y la serie nos trae locos a todos.. una de las razones por la que me retraso en mi escritura y traducciones es porque me distraigo demasiado con las noticias que hay de Shadowhunters... y la serie ni siquiera ha salido..!xD no me quiero imaginar en enero..xD el viaje Malec a Londres para inaugurar las tiendas... eso si hay tiendas... ya verás.. disfruta y espero tu review..=D

 **RazielHolmes:** Alec ebrio es la cosa más linda del mundo..xD Magnus y su incomparable auto control.. creo que yo no podría contenerme teniendo a la cosita ojiazul ebria toda para mí..xD lo de las tiendas en Londres... bueee.. ya verás..xD ahora lee.. disfruta y deja review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capítulo 5..!**

Cuando Alec se despertó, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si hubiera dormido en una superficie no tan cómoda como su cama. Bostezó y se estiró y casi se va de boca al suelo, dándose cuenta que estaba en el sillón de su sala. Se quedó tendido boca arriba, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana y tratando de recordar por que se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Gimió y se sentó, tallándose el rostro con las manos, y entonces notó el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en la mesita de centro, había un pedazo de algodón con un poco de sangre en el. La noche anterior le llegó a la mente de golpe, absolutamente todo, cada pequeño detalle, gimió ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

-Que fue lo que hice?

Un maullido interrumpió su horror; Iglesia había puesto una de sus patas sobre la rodilla de Alec, maullando fuertemente.

-Iglesia, hola chico- suspiró Alec, acariciando con cuidado el largo pelaje del gato. Sonrió cuando Iglesia no lo mordió, y después dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj- oh, mierda.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación, desvistiéndose en el camino y tomando lo primero que vio de su closet. Eran casi las tres de la tarde! Como había dormido tanto?! Después de un poco de histeria en su departamento, cambiándose de ropa, comiendo lo que fuera, sirviéndole una lata de comida a Iglesia y después tomando su mochila y cámara, Alec se las arregló para salir en menos de veinte minutos.

Llegó a la oficina y rápidamente corrió dentro, esperando que no hubiera alguna sesión fotográfica que hubiera olvidado. Estaba tan distraído y yendo tan de prisa que al girar en una esquina se dio de frente contra alguien, enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

-Ouch!- exclamó la otra persona- quien esta corriendo como posei... Alec?

Alec levantó la mirada y sintió su rostro arder.

-Erm, buenos días, Magnus. Lamento llegar tarde!

-No hay problema, luces como si te acabaras de despertar- rió Magnus, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Alec para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo- dormiste bien?

-Uh, si, gracias- Alec tomó su mochila y notó el vendaje en la mano de su jefe- y tú? No te duele la herida?

-No, esta bien!- sonrió Magnus pasando su pulgar sobre la venda- puedo hablar contigo? Cuando ya hayas dejado tus cosas, no te preocupes.

-Claro, si, dame diez minutos- dijo el ojiazul rápidamente, girándose y casi corriendo a su oficina. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que Magnus querría decirle, y lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago. Pero había estado ebrio! No había sido completamente su culpa. Oh, a quien quería engañar; había actuado egoístamente, cediendo ante sus propios deseos, y el alcohol solo le había dado el pequeño empujoncito que necesitaba. Alec dejó sus cosas y trató de acomodarse el cabello y lucir un poco presentable, pero se rindió después de unos fallidos intentos por aplastar sus rebeldes mechones, salió de su oficina y fue al cuarto de trabajo de Magnus. Se detuvo justo afuera, su corazón y estomago parecían haber cambiado de lugar el uno con el otro, y entonces abrió la puerta, entrando de prisa y cerrando detrás de él.

-Hola, Alec, dame medio segundo- dijo Magnus, ajustando el hilo en la máquina de coser. No era claro lo que hacía, pero parecía ser algo como un abrigo. Terminó una línea y apagó la máquina de coser, se levantó, dejando una cinta métrica en la mesa antes de ir hacia Alec.

-Escucha, um... lamento mucho lo de anoche- murmuró Alec, sintiendo que sus mejillas le quemaban- estaba ebrio, no debí... no debí haber hecho eso. Lo siento.

Magnus ladeó la cabeza antes de acercarse y tomar a Alec, tirando de él antes de besarlo profundamente. Sintió a Alec jadear sobre sus labios antes de entregarse por completo, tomando al diseñador por la cintura y tirando de él para acercarse más mientras sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección. Magnus se separó, su rostro sonrojado y respirando agitado.

-Yo no lo lamento para nada.

-Ya lo noté- dijo Alec, sus ojos enormes y sus labios rojos y algo hinchados por el beso.

Su momento fue interrumpido por alguien entrando rápidamente por la puerta.

-Magnus? El vestido tiene un hilo suelt... oh, lo siento, interrumpo algo?- preguntó Isabelle, dulcemente, sus ojos yendo de su completamente avergonzado hermano a su jefe que sonreía divertido.

-No te preocupes por eso, Isabelle. Que hilo?- preguntó Magnus tranquilamente, yendo hacia la chica, haciendo que su hombro rozara el de Alec al pasar junto a él.

-Aquí, en el cuello- dijo ella señalando el hilo, sus ojos seguían fijos en su hermano. Levantó la mirada hacia Magnus, cuestionándolo, y luego sonrió cuando el diseñador le guiñó un ojo- entonces solo haremos la sesión de un vestido?

-Que? Tenemos una sesión? preguntó Alec, volviendo a la realidad. Magnus asintió, tomando con cuidado el vestido y yendo hacia su máquina de coser para arreglarlo.

-En el set numero uno.

-Los veo allá- Alec se apresuró a salir de ahí, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando se encontró con los ojos de su hermana. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Isabelle Lightwood corrió hasta la mesa donde trabajaba Magnus y plantó ambas manos sobre ella, llamando la atención del diseñador.

-Bien, escúpelo.

-Disculpa?- ronroneó Magnus, sus ojos brillantes.

-Me tomará horas hacer que Alec siquiera admita que pasó algo, así que tu tendrás que decirme todo.

Una perezosa y traviesa sonrisa se formó lentamente en los labios de Magnus.

-Creo que estamos cerca de ser algo bien.

La sonrisa de Isabelle se ensanchó aun mas.

-Que tan lejos llegaron?

-Estamos hablando de tu hermano, recuerdas?- rió Magnus, terminando de coser el vestido- solo nos besamos, y un poco mas- lanzó el vestido naranja a Isabelle- sabes que esa no es la línea que fotografiaremos hoy, cierto?

-Lo se- rió Isabelle- nos vemos luego!- dijo antes de salir, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec estaba probando el flash de la cámara cuando su hermana y... ( _novio?_ ) entraron. Los ignoró mientras seguía probando diferentes ángulos con las luces.

-De acuerdo, Izzy, necesitaré una toma de fuego.

-Toma de fuego?- preguntó Magnus, confundido cuando Isabelle se dirigió a la escenografía. Parecía que estaba en un club, vestida con brillante tela roja.

-Si, cuando éramos pequeños pretendíamos que era una modelo famosa y que Alec era mi famoso fotógrafo. Una toma de fuego quiere decir que necesita pasión, enojo, y muchas emociones- la chica bostezó y se estiró antes de asentir en dirección a su hermano- lista, y califica las tomas.

Alec miró como Magnus se confundía cada vez mas y suspiró.

-Básicamente le digo si la foto es basura o _se queda,_ quiere decir que es perfecta. Lista?

-Lista!

-Entonces posa- Alec comenzó a moverse, su cámara sonando y sus labios moviéndose casi tan rápido como tomaba fotografías- basura... muévete a la izquierda... _se queda_... _se queda_... basura... basura... completa basura... _se queda_...

Magnus miró divertido como los hermanos trabajaban juntos.

Isabelle parecía saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal cuando Alec le decía que la toma era basura, y lo corregía para la siguiente, lucía cien veces mejor. Ella miraba hacia la cámara, sus labios en una media sonrisa burlona y sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de odio mientras miraba hacia la lente. Era crudo e intenso, la forma en la que las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban. Después le dio la espalda a Alec para mostrar el otro lado del vestido. Era rojo, un vestido de coctel sin espalda y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La parte trasera iniciaba justo encima de su trasero, así que sus hombros y espalda estaban desnudos. Giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa malévola en los labios y sus ojos llenos de seducción.

- _Se queda._ Terminamos- dijo Alec bajando su cámara.

-Genial, por que tengo que correr- Isabelle se apartó del escenario y caminó hacia la salida- tengo una cita.

-Puedes llevar el vestido si prometes regresarlo en perfectas condiciones!- le dijo Magnus y después casi se va de espaldas tras el entusiasmado abrazo que recibió.

-OH GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- gritó Isabelle, abrazando al pobre diseñador con mucha fuerza- oh por Dios! Llevo puesto un vestido Bane que ni siquiera ha salido aun! Ahhh!

-Espera, tienes una cita?- preguntó Alec, levantando las cejas. Isabelle lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Este vestido va a noquear al pobre Simon- dijo, luego soltó a Magnus, le agradeció nuevamente y salió corriendo de ahí, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-... tal vez no fue muy buena idea- dijo Magnus pensativamente- no quiero que ese pobre y desafortunado chico sea secuestrado por tu hermana. No le deseo eso a nadie.

Alec rió.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no te preocupes, el vestido estará bien. Como dijiste; me preocupa más el chico- dijo, su cámara seguía en sus manos, la levantó hacia su rostro. Enfocó y llamó al diseñador- Magnus.

-Hnm?- Magnus levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes dirigidos a Alec, después parpadeó cuando el flash de la cámara se encendió.

-... _se queda_ \- Alec apagó su cámara y la metió en su bolsa, tratando de controlar el rápido latido de su corazón.

Magnus sintió que se derretía. Una palabra tan simple y sin sentido para cualquier otra persona, pero que a él le hacía sentir sus rodillas temblar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La siguiente semana fue un borrón de actividades mientras Magnus hacía los preparativos de su nueva tienda en Londres. Aparentemente eso sería algo muy grande, y el diseñador tendría que viajar a Londres para la inauguración, y también tendría que atender algunos negocios antes de entregarle el control de la tienda a su mano derecha, Ragnor Fell. Habían decidido mantener todo simple y personal; Magnus quería conocer personalmente a todos los que manejaran sus tiendas, y quería asegurarse de que todos los empleados se vistieran coordinando con el color de la línea principal del momento. El diseñador pasaba casi todo el tiempo al teléfono, hablando con diferentes personas tratando de arreglar todo lo que necesitaba.

Isabelle también estaba muy ocupada. Ahora que era el nuevo rostro de Bane, compañías de todas partes del país querían que modelara para ellos o que les hiciera un poco de publicidad. Hacia ciertas campañas y publicidades, pero rechazaba cualquier otra marca de ropa que le ofreciera modelar para ellos, ella era fiel a Magnus Bane. De algún modo se coló la información que Isabelle era la hermana del mejor fotógrafo de Magnus, quien siempre se había mantenido en el anonimato, y ahora Alec tenía ofertas de trabajo lloviéndole por todos lados. Sin embargo, había hecho una pequeña entrevista con una revista y había dejado bastante claro que él había estado trabajando con Magnus Bane desde el inicio y que se quedaría también hasta el final. Y ahora ambos hermanos Lightwood se estaban volviendo bastante famosos, y muy rápido. Así que era algo natural que su madre los visitara un día, sin avisar, solo para ver en donde trabajaban.

Maryse Lightwood había llegado sin anunciar, esperando poder ver de qué iba el trabajo de sus hijos, no quería que intentaran impresionarla, quería ver que hacían en realidad. Sabía las reacciones que provocaba en sus hijos y no dudaría en usar esa arma de ser necesario. Caminó por los pasillos y después se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

-No, deberíamos usar esta para la portada de otoño, y después volver al verde y amarillo en primavera- decía, tenía el teléfono en una mano y miraba a Magnus para confirmar lo que acababa de decir. El diseñador asintió, aprobándolo, y Alec volvió al teléfono.

Maryse frunció las cejas, no sabía que era exactamente lo que hacía su hijo, pero aparentemente también era el secretario del señor Bane. Decidió intervenir, entrando en la oficina justo cuando Alec colgaba el teléfono.

Magnus levantó la mirada y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Quien diablos eres y como entraste aquí?- preguntó fríamente, sacando toda su actitud neoyorquina.

-Mamá!- jadeó Alec, también poniéndose de pie rápidamente, luciendo completamente sorprendido.

-Oh!- la expresión de Magnus cambio enseguida y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole la mano- lamento eso! Soy...

-Se quién es usted, señor Bane- respondió Maryse fríamente, mirando la mano extendida de Magnus e ignorándola para dirigirse a su hijo- Alexander, espero no interrumpir.

-No, no en realidad. Estábamos terminando una junta con Vogue- dijo Alec, jugueteando con un lápiz entre sus dedos, algo que había copiado a Magnus y que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Magnus, entendiendo la situación, salió de la oficina de Alec en silencio.

-Entonces, aquí es donde trabajas- comentó Maryse caminando por la oficina, inspeccionando cada detalle- la industria de la moda... una muy... colorida industria de la moda.

Alec reconoció el tono de voz y entrecerró los ojos, mirándola.

-Si. Aquí trabajo.

-Te pagan bien? Como son tus compañeros de trabajo?- preguntó la señora Lightwood como si fuera un robot, como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba.

-Mi sueldo esta bien y no trabajo con muchas personas. Solo con Ma... el señor Bane y las modelos- Alec tragó saliva, sabía que su madre no pasaría por alto su error.

Maryse no dijo nada mientras iba y se sentaba en la silla que Magnus había dejado libre; estudiando a su hijo con ojos entrecerrados, suspiró y abrió la boca para decir algo. La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Maryse estaba por decir, e Isabelle entró rápidamente.

-Mamá! Que estas haciendo aquí?- la chica se acercó y abrazó a su madre, ambas estaban algo tensas.

Alec miró a Magnus en el pasillo. Murmuró un silencioso "gracias" y recibió un guiño como respuesta. Era mucho mas fácil enfrentar a su madre con refuerzos.

-Isabelle, que bueno es verte. Cuanto tiempo hace que estas aquí?

-No mucho, unas semanas?- respondió Isabelle, sentándose sobre el escritorio- Alec me consiguió el trabajo.

-Eso hizo? No sabía que Alec elegía a las modelos.

Alec se tensó, se sentía atrapado, no podía evitar la mirada de su madre.

-No lo hago. Fue solo esta vez.

-Ah, entonces el señor Bane confía en ti para elegir a las modelos?- las palabras de Maryse estaban llenas de miel envenenada- aun cuando él es reconocido por elegir a sus modelos él mismo?

Isabelle entrecerró los ojos.

-A donde quieres llegar, mamá?

-Que el señor Bane y Alec parecen ser muy cercanos. O no?- miró a su hijo- hace un momento casi lo llamas "Magnus", no es cierto?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Alec entre dientes, sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse. Isabelle se puso de pie de repente.

-Disculpa, pero acaso estas insinuando que Alec se acuesta con su jefe solo para que yo pueda tener el trabajo? Piensas tan poco de nosotros?

Maryse pareció sorprendida, pero era difícil decir si lo estaba.

-Claro que no. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estén a gusto y felices con estas... condiciones- se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda del traje- tengo una reunión con Jocelyn ahora, debo irme. Tu jefe hizo un vestido para ella, cierto? Y ella le dará tiendas en todos lados del globo. Interesante- murmuró Maryse mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- bueno, más vale que no haya nada entre ustedes dos, Alexander. No apruebo ese tipo de actos. Pasaré a visitarlos otro día- y después se fue, dejando la oficina 20 grados mas fría que cuando había entrado.

-Nos esta amenazando!- gritó Isabelle en cuanto estuvieron seguros de que su madre se había ido. Se paseó por la oficina, dando grandes zancadas y sin notar a su hermano, hundiéndose en su silla y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

-Que esta pasando?- preguntó Magnus entrando- Alec? Estas bien?

Alec no dijo nada, pero Isabelle respondió por él.

-Es un monstruo! Nos amenaza! Nos amenaza a todos!

Magnus parpadeó.

-Quien? Que pasa?

-Oh, es tan inteligente!- exclamó Isabelle, lanzando sus manos al aire, ignorando a Magnus- ahora irá a hablar con "Jocelyn" y la convencerá de no abrir las tiendas de Magnus en el extranjero.

-Espera un minuto...- dijo Magnus, luciendo alarmado.

-Pero eso no es todo! Alec sentirá que esto es su culpa, se sentirá culpable de todo eso! Se sentirá tan mal que va a renunciar! Y después yo me sentiré mal por no convencerlo de no hacerlo! AGH!

-... que?- preguntó Magnus en voz baja, mirando a los hermanos- que demonios es lo que pasa?

Isabelle dejó de pasearse por la oficina por un segundo, su rostro sonrojado y su respiración acelerada.

-Ese es el plan de nuestra madre, estoy segura.

-Te olvidas de una parte- murmuró Alec, su voz amortiguada por sus manos.

-Que? Cual parte?- preguntó Isabelle.

-La parte en la que me deshereda.

Magnus hizo un sonido extraño y miró a Isabelle, esperando que dijera que era una broma. Pero el sereno rostro de la chica le respondió.

-Si... y eso...- susurró, caminando hacia su hermano y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de este- Alec, estará bien. Sabemos sus planes esta vez podemos contra ella! Lo haremos!

-Esta vez?- preguntó Magnus- Espera. Estoy confundido. Que quieres decir con "esta vez"?

Isabelle suspiró.

-Teníamos otro hermano, Jace. Se enamoró de una chica a la que nuestra madre no aprobaba, así que lo desheredó. Lo sacó de la familia.

-Que rudo- dijo Magnus.

-Es peor- Isabelle apretó los hombros de su hermano- no tenemos permitido verlo. Aun lo vemos, claro, pero es difícil hacerlo sin que mamá se de cuenta. Así que piénsalo. Si ella se entera de que Alec esta en una relación con alguien que ella no aprueba, Y que es un chico, Y que Alec es gay, que crees que pasara?

El rostro de Magnus quedó blanco, sus ojos volaron hacia Alec, quien aun tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

-Entonces... que hacemos?

-... "hacemos"?- preguntó Alec, levantando la mirada, sorprendido.

-Si; "hacemos". No voy a dejar que los dos solos luchen contra su psicótica madre, sin ofender.

-Para nada- se burló Isabelle.

-Magnus, no- gruñó Alec, sorprendiendo a los otros dos- ella me desheredara por salir contigo, y por ser gay. Y soy su hijo. Piensa en lo que te haría a ti! Te arruinaría!

-... no me voy a quedar sentado y dejar que te hiera de esa manera- respondió Magnus en voz baja, ninguno de ellos escuchó cuando Isabelle se disculpaba y salía de la oficina.

-Si lo harás!- le dijo Alec, levantándose abruptamente- no lo entiendes! Si no te envuelves en esto, entonces lo peor que te hará es detener tus ventas internacionales! Pero si me ayudas? Quemará este lugar hasta las cenizas, junto con todo tu trabajo! No vale la pena! Yo no valgo la pena!

-Puedes dejarme decidir eso a mi?- la voz de Magnus se elevó un poco, levantándose también, mirando fijamente a Alec.

-Ni siquiera nos conocemos tan bien!- exclamó Alec, lucia exasperado, enojado, triste, frustrado, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Se que me gustas demasiado y no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado por culpa de una madre homofóbica!- le dijo Magnus, tomando a Alec por los codos con fuerza- te ayudaré! Puedo hacerlo! Ella no es la única con contactos! Alec, esta es mi decisión! Mi compañía y mi ropa. Lo arriesgare todo si debo hacerlo, pero solo por que se que ganaremos! No te haré pasar por esto solo.

Alec negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero Magnus podía ver la derrota en sus ojos azules.

-Eres un idiota...- susurró, mirándolo por entre sus pestañas.

-El amor nos hace estúpidos a todos- murmuró Magnus, mirando como los ojos de Alec se abrían a mas no poder ante la palabra. No esperó una respuesta, solo lo aceró a él y lo besó, soltando sus codos y abrazando a Alec, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo.

Todo pareció desvanecerse unos segundos cuando los suaves labios de Magnus presionaron contra los suyos, desvaneciendo todas sus dudas y miedos. Murmuró suavemente contra los labios del diseñador, cerrando los ojos y besándolo con pasión. Sus labios se movían en sincronía. Se sentía tan bien, tener a Magnus entre sus brazos y besándolo. Alec levantó los brazos, atrayendo a Magnus mas cerca, presionando sus cuerpos mientras profundizaba el beso.

Magnus se separó lentamente, sus labios aun hambrientos el uno por el otro, y después sonrió, abrazando fuertemente a Alec, susurrándole al oído.

-Aún piensas que no podemos hacerlo?

-No- murmuró Alec, sonriendo contra el hombro de Magnus.

Se separaron y Magnus lo beso una ultima vez antes de suspirar.

-Bueno, parece que tengo muchas mas llamadas por hacer.

Alec rió, un extraño brillo invadió sus ojos.

-Tu no eres el único con contactos- dijo maliciosamente antes de caminar hacia su mochila y tomar su teléfono celular.

Esa mirada hizo que Magnus quisiera lanzarlo al suelo y hacerle de todo, sin importarle quien podría entrar en la oficina.

-E... eso es bueno- dijo antes de pasar saliva pesadamente, y después corrió fuera del lugar; tratando de pensar a quien podría llamar para poner de su lado en lugar de pensar en toda la cantidad de cosas que le gustaría estarle haciendo a su novio en ese preciso momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maryse..! usualmente te adoro, Mama Lightwood, pero ahora no puedo más que querer darte una cachetada... pequeña.. para que no te enojes y me lances con un cuchillo serafín..xD Y Magnus siempre elegirá a Alec... al igual que Alec eligió a Magnus por sobre todo el mundo..! espero sus Reviews..=D


	6. Capitulo 6

Lo siento muchísimo..! el domingo pasado salí de vacaciones y llegue hasta ayer..! y olvidé actualizar antes de irme..! pero ya regrese..! y este capítulo es bastante lindo..! así que se que me perdonarán..xD ahora a leer..!=D

 **RazielHolmes:** usualmente amo a mamá Lightwood... por eso se me hace difícil escribirla en este fic.. no la imagino así.. claro que ya son novios.. a como es Alec, un beso vale muchísimo..! bien.. espero te guste este capítulo también..=D espero tu Review..!

 **DaniBeltran28:** Enero llega ya..! solo me deprimo porque ya van a terminar de filmar y ya no habrá mas fotografías de ellos hasta dentro de mucho..-.- este capi se queda genial..;) espero te guste..! disfruta y deja Review..!=D P.D. defenderé a Maryse aunque aquí sea una perra..-.-

 **ShirayGaunt:** No me dejaste Review..T-T extraño los reviews cuando no los dejan..!T-T siempre he pensado que Izzy y Clary son como nosotras, pero tienen la suerte de tener soft yaoi frente a ellas casi siempre..xD y no te engañes.. mamá Lightwood da buena pelea..! ya verás.. no olvides dejarme Review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capítulo 6..!**

Maryse se giró lentamente en su silla, mirando al hombre frente a ella.

-Entonces, como verá, necesito que... ah... retenga, sus compras de ahora en adelante. Solo hasta que este asunto se aclare.

-Señora Lightwood, la ropa Bane es lo que mantiene mi tienda a flote. Vendo cientos en un día y...

-Y será recompensado por eso, se lo aseguro. Es solo por un tiempo. Y puedo enviar algunas cosas Nine West para usted, si gusta.

-... de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Esa perra!- exclamó Magnus lanzando su teléfono al escritorio y dejándose caer dramáticamente en su silla.

Alec levantó la mirada de su computadora y lo miró.

-Que pasó?

\- Los Penhallow han dejado de comprar mi ropa! Oh, esto es la GUERRA!- saltó Magnus, tomando su teléfono y marcando rápidamente, lucia emocionado e irritado al mismo tiempo- Camille!

Alec casi se ahoga al escucharlo. Magnus lo miró confundido antes de volver al teléfono.

-Si, hola también, no sigues enojada, verdad? No? Genial! Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maryse contestó su teléfono, un anillo en sus finos dedos resplandecía en la oscuridad de su oficina. Ella siempre había odiado las luces fluorescentes, así que siempre tenía solo una lámpara encendida. Eso también ayudaba a intimidar a la gente.

-Si?

-Señora Lightwood! Camille Belcourt rompió su contrato conmigo! Y se llevo a TODAS MIS MODELOS TAMBIEN!

-Cálmese. Es solo una persona, y francamente; todas esas modelos eran horrendas. Hay mas modelos. Encuéntrelas. Y mientras tanto, recuerde quien fue quien le hizo esto.

-... si, señora Lightwood...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla cuando un sonido de alerta le informó que tenía un nuevo e-mail.

-Funcionó! No puedo creerlo!- comenzó a escribir rápidamente llamando a Isabelle mientras lo hacía- Izzy! Lo encontré!

-Qué?!- gritó la chica entrando en la oficina rápidamente, casi llevándose a Magnus, que hablaba con alguien al teléfono, fue a miro sobre el hombro de su hermano. Lentamente, una malévola sonrisa se formó en sus labios- cuando vendrá nuestra arma secreta?

-Están abordando el avión justo ahora, viniendo a Nueva York. Llegaran aquí mañana- Alec cerró su computadora, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Magnus los miró colgando su teléfono.

-Tenemos a los Garroway de nuestro lado!

-Genial!- Isabelle levantó los pulgares en su dirección y después se apresuró a salir, sacando su propio celular mientras lo hacía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mano de Maryse se apretó sujetando el teléfono, su voz era peligrosamente fria.

-Señor Garroway, que quiere decir con que ya eligió un bando?

-Quiero decir- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, sonaba bastante cansado- que no quiero formar parte de tu guerra. Se lo que está pasando entre tú y Bane. Aparentemente tu le quitas cosas y el intenta mantener se igual, mantener su compañía en pie. Así que no voy a ayudarte con tu ridícula discusión. Madura, Maryse- el hombre suspiró antes de colgar el teléfono.

Lentamente, la mujer colgó el teléfono, resistiéndose al deseo de estrellarlo contra la pared y romperlo en pedazos. Como se atrevía?! Le dedicó al teléfono una mirada asesina, después se le ocurrió algo. Originalmente no había querido hacerlo, ya que eso lastimaría a Alexander también, pero ahora... levantó el teléfono, marcando un numero que ninguna celebridad nuca, JAMAS, se atrevería siquiera a pensar.

-Hola? Es la señora Lightwood. No, no quiero darles una entrevista pero creo que tengo algo mejor para ustedes...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bueno!- Magnus dio una palmada, llamando la atención de los otros- creo que este es todo el daño que podemos hacer en un día. Es hora de recoger nuestras cosas e irnos!

-Sí, señor!- dijo Isabelle sarcásticamente, haciendo un saludo militar antes de salir de la oficina.

Alec rodó los ojos y se levantó, bostezando mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire. No escuchó a Magnus acercarse a él hasta que sus brazos se cerraron al rededor de su cintura, dio un pequeño brinco, sorprendido.

-Quieres salir esta noche?- le preguntó Magnus, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alec.

-De acuerdo- respondió Alec en voz baja, girándose y sonriéndole al diseñador. Salieron juntos, tomados de la mano, sin un destino en especifico. No estaban vestidos muy formal, especialmente Magnus, quien llevaba unos ajustados pantalones de cuero de los colores del arcoíris, una camisa de manga larga color negro que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, y su chaleco morado con azul, su favorito. Caminaron un rato, dejando que sus pies los llevaran, hasta que vieron un lugar que se les apetecía y entraron, pidiendo una mesa para dos. Se sentaron y ordenaron algo de beber y una entrada, disfrutando de por fin haber salido de la oficina.

-No puedo creer que pudieras convencer a Camille de ayudarte- dijo Alec, luciendo divertido. Magnus rió.

-Créelo o no, pero Camille y yo tenemos historia. Es una completa perra, pero por alguna razón nos toleramos el uno al otro. Eso es lo más cercano a un "amigo" que ella puede tener.

-Es bueno saberlo- Alec levantó la mirada cuando su comida llegó; un enorme plato con Calamari. Ambos tomaron sus tenedores y comenzaron a comer, jugueteando de vez en cuando pretendiendo robarle un pedazo de calamar del tenedor del otro.

-Entonces, aun no me dirás quien es su arma secreta?- ronroneó Magnus, logrando quitar un pedazo de Calamari del tenedor de Alec, comiéndoselo rápidamente, sus ojos brillantes.

-Es un secreto por una razón- sonrió Alec, sin inmutarse por el robo de su calamar. Tomó otro pedazo y se lo comió, masticando alegremente- es nuestro as en la manga, espero que funcione.

-Estoy seguro de que funcionara- le aseguró Magnus dándole un trago a su bebida.

Terminaron su comida y pagaron la cuenta, Magnus tuvo una breve charla con alguien del otro lado del bar, oculto entre las sombras, antes de salir. Al momento que pusieron pie fuera del restaurante, tomados de la mano, fueron atacados por flashes de cámaras.

-Señor Bane! Señor Lightwood!

-Es verdad que están en guerra con Maryse Lightwood?!

-Intentan derrotar su compañía?!

-Es por Alexander Lightwood?!

-Señor Lightwood! Cuanto tiempo lleva saliendo con el señor Bane?!

-Señor Lightwood, es usted gay?!

-Señor Bane!

-Señor Lightwood!

Magnus, acostumbrado a los paparazzi, se giró y tiró de un paralizado Alec para entrar de nuevo al restaurante, cerrando la puerta de golpe y poniéndole llave. Ninguno de los otros comensales parecieron molestarse por eso. Arrastró a Alec hacia la parte trasera del restaurante.

-Simon!

Alec levantó la mirada, confundido ante el nombre tan familiar.

La persona entre las sombras se acercó a ellos; la misma persona con la que Magnus había estado hablando antes de irse, les sonrió. Era un chico delgado, lucía casi como un adolescente, tenía cabello castaño claro y brillantes ojos café. Era pálido y usaba uniforme de barista. Aunque podía verse debajo de su uniforme una camisa de un juego de video.

-Ahora que hiciste, Magnus?- se burló, mirando hacia la entrada.

-No fue mi culpa- le sonrió Magnus, su mano seguía tomando firmemente la de Alec- necesitamos otra salida.

Simon asintió y le hecho una mirada a Alec.

-Erm... tu novio estará bien?

-Alec?- Magnus se giró a mirar al ojiazul- oye, estas bien?

Alec parpadeó y trató de reaccionar. No sabía que pensar, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba "bien", pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora.

-Si, bien... Vámonos- el nombre de Simon ya no le importaba tanto.

Magnus lo miró, preocupado, antes de seguir a Simon, hablándole todo el camino, intentando distraerlo.

-Simon es un amigo mío. Es dueño del restaurante. Lo saqué de un apuro hace un rato, ahora me debe la vida.

Simon soltó una risotada mientras los dirigía por un pasillo hacia la parte trasera.

-Haces que suene como si hubiera cometido un asesinato y me ayudaras a probar inocencia- llegaron a una desgastada puerta de madera y la abrieron, Simon hecho una mirada afuera y después les hizo una señal para que salieran- caminen dos calles abajo, tendrán mejor oportunidad de encontrar un taxi. Nos vemos, Magnus.

-Adiós, gracias, Simon- dijo Magnus rápidamente y después miró a Alec, sonriendo- listo para correr?

-Que?

Pero el diseñador no esperó. Cargó contra la multitud de personas en la acera y pasó entre ellos, abriéndose paso a empujones mientras arrastraba a Alec con él.

Después de la pequeña sorpresa que se llevó Alec al ver lo rápido que corría su novio, el ojaizul sonrió levemente. Cuando era pequeño, su hermano y el jugaban carreras todo el tiempo. Sintió la adrenalina comenzar a llenar sus venas y sus piernas se movieron al instante, igualando el paso de Magnus rápidamente, iban cabeza a cabeza. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y siguieron corriendo por la calle, chocando con personas y gritando disculpas sin detenerse.

Magnus se sorprendió cuando Alec aceleró y lo pasó. Rió cuando Alec se detuvo abruptamente y se giró, Magnus se estrelló contra su fotógrafo, quien lo atrapó fácilmente.

-Aw, casi te atrapo.

-Por favor- se burló Alec, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos más brillantes que las estrellas sobre ellos- yo te atrapé a ti.

-Desde el principio.

Alec se sonrojó y lo soltó, girándose para buscar un taxi. Cuando consiguieron uno, Magnus dio la dirección de Alec, soltando risitas mientras miraba hacia atrás, buscando paparazzis.

-Eso... fue más divertido de lo que debería- sonrió Alec, recargándose en el asiento- haces eso todos los días?

-Casi. Es por eso que algunas veces no salgo de la oficina- rió Magnus, apartando su cabello de sus ojos. Lo llevaba levemente teñido, Alec se dio cuenta de los pequeños mechones azules, verdes y morados que se revolvían perfectamente con su cabello, casi parecía que así era su cabello natural- usualmente como o bebo en lugares específicos, en donde sé que puedo usar una salida alterna.

-Es un buen plan- Alec pagó al taxista y miró a Magnus- quieres subir?

-Si, sería agradable- sonrió Magnus, siguiendo animadamente a su novio por las escaleras.

Alec abrió la puerta y lanzó sus llaves a la mesita de la entrada.

-Quieres una cerveza?- preguntó caminando hacia la cocina.

-Quieres emborracharme de nuevo?- le dijo Magnus, entrando en la sala y dejándose caer en el sillón. Le sonrió a Iglesia, quien simplemente lo ignoró. Magnus levantó la mirada cuando Alec apareció llevando dos cervezas, tomando la que le ofrecía y dándole un trago.

-Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me emborrachó a mi- Alec se sentó cerca de Magnus, sus hombros rozando el uno con el otro.

-Y si mal no recuerdo- ronroneó Magnus- fuiste tú quien me sedujo a mi- rió cuando Alec se sonrojó a más no poder- entonces, quien tiene la culpa?

-Tu- dijo Alec rápidamente, dándole un trago a su cerveza- definitivamente tu- jugueteó con la botella entre sus dedos, sonriendo al escuchar que Magnus soltaba una risita- oye, te quiero preguntar algo...

-Dispara.

Alec hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

-Esas fotografías que tomaron, estarán en las noticias mañana?

-Probablemente- respondió Magnus suavemente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del ojiazul.

-Entonces... creo que mi mamá de seguro lo sabrá- suspiró, recargándose en el sofá, sus mechones negros cayeron y cubrieron sus ojos.

Magnus miró su cerveza, su boca se sentía seca.

-Bueno, tal vez fue ella quien envió a los paparazzi tras nosotros. Para forzarte a admitirlo.

-Mi mamá nunca me haría eso- pero las palabras no sonaban seguras, incluso para el mismo Alec, frunció las cejas mirando su botella, ignorando la mirada de Magnus. El silencio los envolvió un rato, ambos dando pequeños tragos a sus cervezas, perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Alec habló nuevamente- como te las arreglas?

-Yo?- Magnus dejó su cerveza en la mesa de centro y se recargó junto a Alec, pensando seriamente- simplemente no me importa. Estoy en el negocio por la ropa y las fiestas- le sonrió a Alec- y los fotógrafos lindos.

Alec soltó una risa, dejando su botella junto a la de Magnus.

-Entonces, toda esa atención no te molesta?

-La verdad no. No leo toda la mierda que escriben, además de que casi nunca tienen nada interesante sobre mí. Es casi todo sobre mi ropa y lo bien que se vende.

-Tus padres creen los rumores que dicen sobre ti?- preguntó Alec, dándose cuenta al instante de que había cruzado una línea. La postura de Magnus fue de adormilada y relajada a rígida y molesta en solo segundos- lo siento. Olvida que lo pregunté.

-No... no, está bien- Magnus lentamente se relajó nuevamente, pero sus ojos eran fríos como hielo y sus labios estaban presionados formando una fina línea- mis padres y yo no hablamos. No los he visto en casi diez años.

-Diez años?- Alec frunció el ceño, tratando de sacar cuentas- espera, cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiséis- murmuró Magnus, luciendo algo molesto- y tu cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro- respondió Alec automáticamente, su mente en otro lugar- sentones, no has visto a tus padres desde... desde que tenías dieciséis?

-Si.

-Por qué?- la voz de Alec era gentil. Entendía los problemas familiares mejor que nadie.

Magnus pareció tener una guerra interna antes de volver a la realidad y suspirar fuertemente.

-Por un montón de razones. Pero para simplificarlo; ellos me odian.

-Magnus, no digas eso. Ningún padre odiaría a su hijo...- Alec se detuvo cuando Magnus lo miró. Sus hermosos ojos verde y dorado estaban ensombrecidos, pero la leve luz de la lámpara dejaba ver toda la tristeza y sinceridad en ellos- como podrían odiar a alguien como tú? Eres...- Alec no podía encontrar una palabra que le quedara a su novio, así que eligió las que significaran mucho para ambos- definitivamente _te quedas_.

El diseñador le sonrió ante las palabras, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alec.

-Gracias, me alegra que pienses eso- puso su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Alec, cerrando los ojos, respirando el aroma del fotógrafo. Sintió a Alec acomodarse más cerca y sonrió, sintiéndose a gusto y seguro, escondido en el departamento de Alec.

-Se hace tarde- murmuró Alec después de un rato, trayendo a Magnus a la realidad.

-Oh, debería irme- quiso levantarse, pero Alec lo detuvo, posando una mano ligeramente sobre su rodilla. Magnus bajó la mirada hacia su novio, sus ojos azules brillaban serios.

-No me refería a eso- dijo el menor, levantando la mirada hacia los ojos de su novio- quieres quedarte esta noche?

Magnus sonrió.

-Me encantaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora si Magnus no huirá..! que pasará entre esos dos.. y Maryse..!? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante..! espero sus Reviews..=D


	7. Capitulo 7

Domingo..! Día de Shot Up Love..! son en total 10 capítulos..! solo 3 domingos mas y liiiisto..! este capítulo es uno de los mas lindos..! puro sexy times Malec..!xD espero les gustee..! denme Reviews..=D

 **ShirayGaunt:** puedo reclamarte cada que se te olvide.. no te preocupes..xD te aseguro que en este capítulo NADIE se preocupa por Maryse..xD este te va a encantar... es solo duro contra el muro Malec..xD espero te guste y mas te vale dejarme Review..!=D

 **NefilimMeztiza7:** Espera que la cosa avance.. Maryse da buena pelea.. pero aun que ganen, Alec siempre saldrá afectado..-.- bueno.. ya verás como sigue esto.. lee y disfruta..=D

 **RazielHolmes:** usualmente amo a Maryse en todo fic.. pero aquí me desespera taaaanto..-.- y sabemos perfectamente que aunque le den su merecido a Maryse, Alec va a quedar afectado.. digo, si ama a su mamá... aquí tienes otro capi..! disfruta y deja Review..!=D

 **DaniBeltran28:** no desaparezco tranquila..xD tenía unas merecidas vacaciones..!xD deberías subir tus historias..! aunque te tome un tiempo.. pero no las dejes..! yo estoy segura de que en Enero me va a dar un ataque de fan horrible.. así que tengo que terminar todas las historias que tengo pendientes antes de que eso pase..xD a mi también me encanta que Alec sea más alto..!xD eso no le quita lo tierno..xD bien ahora lee y dame review..! anda anda..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capítulo 7..!**

Alec se puso de pie y fue hacia su habitación, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, respirando aliviado al ver que todo estaba más o menos presentable. Después respingó cuando Magnus lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Por Dios! Si que te gusta asustarme!

-Tal vez- ronroneó el diseñador, mirando la habitación.

Era una habitación grande, para ser Brooklyn, tenía una ventana que daba a la calle. Una cama matrimonial con sabanas azul oscuro en el centro, acompañada por dos mesas de noche, una a cada lado. Había una puerta que daba al baño en una esquina y en la otra había un enorme librero negro, llegaba hasta el techo. Había muchísimos libros, todos acomodados cuidadosamente, llenando cada centímetro del librero. Frente a la cama había una cajonera del mismo color que el librero, tenía unas cuantas fotografías encima. Una de las fotografías era de una familia. Sobre la cajonera estaba un televisor, colgado en la pared. El control remoto estaba sobre una de las mesas de noche.

Mientras Alec se dirigía al baño para ponerse su pijama, Magnus recorrió las fotografías sobre la cajonera, mirando la foto de la familia mientras se quitaba el chaleco y su camisa.

En la fotografía había cinco personas, todos agrupados y sonriendo juguetonamente hacia la cámara. Los dos adultos estaban detrás, pasando un brazo por la espalda del otro. Su otro brazo estaba entornados hacia tres niños, todos lucían muy jóvenes. El primer niño debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años, tenía cabello rubio y extraños ojos dorados. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, lucía bastante travieso, y tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana. La niña debía tener más o menos la misma edad, su cabello ya era tan largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión y risas, y sus pequeños labios rosados estaban estirados en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El ultimo niño debía tener unos seis o siete años, y estaba de pie junto a sus hermanos, inclinándose un poco sobre sus hermanos, protectoramente. Su cabello era corto y desordenado, mechones de cabello negro salían apuntando en todas direcciones como si se acabara de despertar. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono de azul, libres de dolor y estrés. No sonreía, pero las comisuras de sus labios estaban dirigidas hacia arriba, había un aire feliz, de inocencia, rodeando a los tres niños.

-Eso fue unos años antes del divorcio- dijo Alec, saliendo del baño con unos pantalones de pijama y su camisa en la mano- Jace es el rubio.

-No se parecen en nada- dijo Magnus, divertido, sus ojos estudiando a la familia.

-Es adoptado- Alec se acercó, una sombra cruzando su expresión al mirar el grupo sonriente.

-Eres adorable- dijo Magnus, rompiendo la tensión fácilmente.

-Que? No lo soy- dijo Alec- siempre fui muy serio.

-Pero mira! Llevas puesto un overol- rió Magnus- eres tan lindo!

-Tal vez lo era en ese entonces.

Magnus sonrió mirándolo.

-Oh, creo que aun eres adorable.

-No lo soy!- protestó Alec, sonrojándose, contradiciendo completamente sus palabras.

-Adorable- ronroneó Magnus, tratando de abrazar a Alec y después rió cuando este se alejó de él- oye! Ven acá para que pueda apapacharte!

-De ninguna manera!- Alec retrocedió, soltando la camisa y saltando la cama cuando el diseñador corrió persiguiéndolo. Soltó un gritito cuando Magnus lo atrapó por la cintura y lo lanzó a la cama, lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Definitivamente la cosa más linda después Presidente Miau.

-Quien?

-Mi gatito- murmuró Magnus, sonriendo feliz cuando Alec dejó de forcejear.

-Uh... quieres que te preste una pijama?- murmuró Alec, dándose cuenta de que sus pechos desnudos se tocaban. Él solo llevaba sus pantalones de pijama, y el calor de ambos lo estaba poniendo algo incomodo. Lo último que quería el fotógrafo era intentar seducir a Magnus nuevamente, más que nada porque ya no tenía excusas para defenderse, ya que esa vez estaba completamente sobrio.

-Nah, solo déjame quitarme estos pantalones- Magnus se giró y se recostó sobre su espalda, después de una impresionante exhibición de meneo y forcejeo, logró sacarse los apretados pantalones de cuero. Lanzó la colorida prenda hacia el suelo y suspiró aliviado, sin dar se cuenta del fuerte sonrojo de Alec al verlo solo en sus apretados boxers morados- mucho mejor.

Alec trató de no quedarse mirando, de verdad que sí, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y se devoraron todo el bronceado cuerpo a su lado, aprendiéndose cada curva de los músculos y como su pecho se movía al respirar. _Santa mierda, su novio era hermoso_. Aun cuando Magnus usaba maquillaje y algunas prendas de verdad ridículas, tenía una belleza natural que nadie podría jamás imaginarse. Su cabello era suave y sedoso, y estaba desparramado en la almohada, luciendo como un halo en su cabeza al recostarse.

Magnus sonrió al atrapar a Alec mirándolo.

-Te gusta lo que ves?- pretendía simplemente bromear, más que nada para hacer que Alec se sonrojara de nuevo, pero los ojos del fotógrafo se oscurecieron y se movió hasta quedar sobre él, Magnus sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Si...- suspiró Alec y, sin poder detenerse, se acercó y besó a Magnus. Se sentía como probar ese dulce que habías deseado por tantos años y de pronto lo tuvieras a tu alcance y el sabor se derritiera en tu boca; no era nada más que felicidad pura. El calor intenso que los envolvía los hacía gemir y acercarse más el uno al otro, queriendo mas y mas.

Magnus enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello negro, gimiendo de placer cuando el cuerpo de Alec se restregó contra el suyo. Desde el día en el que ambos habían bebido de mas, Magnus deseaba tocar al fotógrafo como si fuese una droga, y ahora dicha droga estaba sobre él, besándolo con tanta pasión que sentía que se derretiría en cualquier segundo.

Separándose lentamente, y con los labios hinchados debido a la ferocidad del beso, los ojos de Alec se abrieron, oscuros y desenfocados.

-Solo para dejarlo en claro, no te invité a pasar la noche porque quería seducirte.

-Creo que mientes- gruñó Magnus, girándolos para quedar encima y besar profundamente a Alec, gimió sonoramente cuando el ojiazul tiró de su cabello. Aprisionó a su novio contra el colchón, deteniéndolo mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, luchando por tomar el control. Magnus se sorprendió un poco, pero se excitó aun mas cuando Alec le cedió el control. Magnus saboreó cada centímetro de la boca de su novio, mordiendo juguetonamente su labio inferior.

Con un suave jadeo cuando su labio fue mordido, Alec arqueó la espalda para tener más contacto con el diseñador, su mente estaba tan perdida que no pudo discutir a lo que había dicho Magnus. Que había dicho? De pronto pareció no importarle más cuando las manos de Magnus recorrieron su torso, haciendo círculos con los dedos al rededor de sus pezones. Gimió profundamente, abriendo las piernas inconscientemente cuando Magnus pasó una rodilla entre sus muslos.

Separándose para tomar aire, Magnus siguió su ataque un poco más abajo, mordiendo y succionando en el cuello de Alec, dejando una marca roja, para anunciar al mundo entero que ese hombre era suyo. Pasó sus manos por la cadera de Alec, acariciando su estomago y cintura antes de que sus dedos se escabulleran dentro del elástico de sus pantalones. Magnus levantó la mirada, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas de placer.

-Puedo?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Si...- gimió Alec, levantando su cadera. Deseaba que el diseñador lo tocara como nunca antes había deseado nada. Sintió que le bajaban los pantalones y jadeó levemente al sentirse expuesto, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Magnus.

Ver como ese mar de emociones pasaba por los ojos azules estaba provocando cosas en Magnus que nunca había sentido antes. Sintió su pecho comprimirse casi dolorosamente al ver la confianza con la que Alec lo miraba, se inclinó, besándolo suavemente antes de separarse lentamente.

-Eres hermoso- murmuró, sus ojos recorriendo el blanco cuerpo de Alec.

-Tú también- jadeó Alec, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Magnus, hasta llegar a los boxers. Cuando Magnus no opuso resistencia, el fotógrafo bajó la prenda hasta las rodillas, y dejó que Magnus se encargara de terminar el trabajo, lanzando los boxers hacia una esquina.

Presionando sus cuerpos desnudos el uno con el otro, Magnus capturó los labios de Alec en un acalorado beso, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el cuerpo de Alec tocaba el suyo, enviando escalofríos por cada fibra de su ser. Gimió suavemente cuando su amante tiró suavemente de su cabello, sonriéndole cuando se separaron del beso.

-Tuenes lubricante?- susurró Magnus, mirando como esos hermosos ojos azules se oscurecían.

-En la mesa de al lado, la de la izquierda- murmuró Alec, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía con anticipación. Escuchó a Magnus hurgar en el pequeño cajón de la mesita de noche, se entretuvo distrayendo a su novio dándole pequeños besitos y mordidas por todo su cuello y hombro. Al fin Magnus logró encontrar el lubricante, se giró hacia Alec con un travieso brillo en los ojos.

-Eres un pequeño seductor, lo sabes?

-Te encanta- gruñó Alec, sin saber de dónde venía ese pequeño ataque de confianza en sí mismo. Gimió sonoramente cuando una mano se cerró sobre su miembro, comenzando a acariciarlo con lentitud.

-Y a ti también- rió Magnus, pasando su pulgar por la punta del miembro de Alec, sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba a abajo. Mientras Alec estaba distraído, tomó un poco de lubricante con dos dedos y los presionó dentro de su novio, doblándolos y golpeando ese punto que hacía que su amante se arqueara en la cama, con la boca abierta en un silencioso grito de placer.

Alec sintió como una descarga de placer recorría todo su cuerpo cuando Magnus golpeo ese punto dentro de él, sus manos se cerraron en puño, sujetando fuertemente la sabana debajo de él, intentando controlarse mientras su novio golpeaba su próstata nuevamente.

-M... Magnus! AH! P... Por favor...

-Qué? Que es lo que quieres, Alec?- ronroneó Magnus, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose de deseo por estar dentro de su amante. Se veía sumamente hermoso, aferrándose a las sabanas, con el cabello revuelto, boca abierta, ojos cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

Alec gimió fuertemente y movió las caderas hacia adelante, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y miró a Magnus con un enorme deseo reflejado en ellos.

-Magnus... por favor, te necesito...- sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando los dedos de Magnus salieron de él lentamente, gimió con frustración, queriendo mas.

El diseñador rápidamente tomó el lubricante y se preparó, lanzando después el pequeño tubo de plástico hacia un lado, abrió las piernas de Alec y se posicionó para empujar dentro, gruñendo fuertemente cuando ese apretado y húmedo pasaje lo envolvió, haciendo que su visión fallara y que le faltara el aliento. Empujó hasta quedar completamente dentro y luego se detuvo, jadeando y mirando a Alec fijamente, tratando de ver si estaba bien o no.

-M... Magnus- jadeó Alec, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados mientras la ardiente sensación de ser penetrado recorría todo su ser. Era como un placentero veneno que dolía y lo torturaba de forma deliciosa. Gimió y movió la cadera hacia arriba, Magnus lo recompensó con un jadeo- muévete... por favor, Magnus...

El diseñador se inclinó sobre Alec, poniendo las manos a los lados del fotógrafo para balancearse, y comenzó a salir lentamente de su cuerpo, saboreando la sensación antes de volver a empujar dentro, causando que los dos gimieran fuertemente. Mantuvo un paso firme, moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, cambiando el ángulo de vez en cuando, tratando de encontrar el punto correcto.

El ardiente placer se desvaneció de pronto cuando Magnus dio en el punto exacto dentro de Alec, haciéndolo lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose fuertemente a sus hombros con desesperación. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir una onda de placer recorrerlo por sus venas, entumeciendo sus sentidos y mandándolo a un nivel de placer mucho mayor que el que nunca antes había sentido.

-MAGNUS!

Magnus capturó los labios de Alec en un apasionado beso, moviendo nuevamente las caderas, golpeando ese lugar nuevamente. Sintió a su novio gemir fuertemente dentro del beso y aumentó el ritmo, separando sus labios de los de Alec y penetrándolo con más fuerza, murmurando el nombre de Alec y leves maldiciones.

El placer invadió el cuerpo de Alec, poniendo su mente en blanco, olvidándose de todo a excepción del hombre sobre él, el que lo hacía sentirse de esa forma. Levantó las manos y las enredó en el suave cabello negro, tirando de los mechones mientras su cuerpo era abusado en el mejor de los sentidos.

-O-oh, Dios... ah! Magnus... se... se siente tan bien...

Las palabras entrecortadas de Alec solo añadían leña al fuego, y Magnus sintió como su vientre bajo comenzaba a apretarse, como un resorte, lleno de tensión. Besó a Alec nuevamente, ahora sus propias palabras eran entrecortadas.

-Alec... eres asombroso... tan perfecto...- ninguna de esas palabras era la indicada, y mientras ambos llegaban a la cima, Magnus pronunció las únicas palabras que su mente, ebria de placer, pudo pensar- _me quedo contigo_.

Alec lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de Magnus, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer, llenando su mente de llamas blancas.

Magnus sintió la entrada de Alec apretarse a su alrededor y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Alec cuando se vino, su orgasmo mandando choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aire. Se estremeció violentamente, y apenas si pudo mantenerse firme mientras el placer recorría sus venas. Una vez que pudo calmarse, Magnus salió lentamente de Alec, deteniéndose cuando su novio hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta, se movió con más cuidado hasta salir por completo. El diseñador colapsó enseguida de su novio, sintiendo que estaba hecho de hule.

Se quedaron recostados en la oscuridad, ambos calmándose después de llegar al clímax. Alec se giró, haciendo una pequeña mueca, y se abrazó a su novio. Sonrió al sentir que Magnus lo abrazaba, manteniéndolo cerca y presionando su mejilla en su cabeza.

-Magnus?

-Si?- suspiró Magnus, sonando exhausto.

-... te amo- Alec sintió que su corazón se congelaba en su pecho al decir esas palabras, una parte de él entrando en pánico, preguntándose si Magnus sentiría lo mismo por él. El fotógrafo nunca se había enamorado antes, pero sabía que Magnus le importaba más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

-Yo también te amo, Alec- murmuró Magnus con voz suave. Sonrió al sentir que Alec se relajaba en sus brazos, suspirando feliz mientras se dejaba llevar por Morfeo- niño estúpido, por supuesto que lo hago- susurró Magnus, cerrando los ojos, durmiendo también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, no tenemos "Nefilim estúpido" pero si un "Niño estúpido"... lo cual me parece genial..!xD espero les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí..! dejen Review..=D


	8. Capitulo 8

Bien... otra vez no estuve el domingo..-.- tuve que salir de la ciudad por trabajo.. perdón..-.- esta vez prometo subir el domingo.. si estaré presente..! ya faltan solo dos capítulos mas... y en noviembre salgo de vacaciones todo un mes..xD así que debo terminarlo antes de irme..xD no se preocupen.. lo hare..!

 **ShirayGaunt:** hahahahaha te dio un Malec attack..xD Alec no es mentiroso,.. simplemente esta en negación..xD te gustó este.. hay mas al final no te preocupes..xD habrá mas Malec..! y seremos felices..xD lamento la tardanza..! ahora disfruta..

 **DaniBeltran28:** No mueras..! aun falta más sexy Malec al final.. es una droga de la que no puedes tener sobredosis..! mientras más mejor..xD y sii..! Matt y Harry nos tienen emocionadas a todos diciendo que si habrá mucho Malec..! Merlín santo..! disfruta este nuevo capi..!=D

 **RazielHolmes:** en realidad el original no se traducía exactamente a "Niño Estúpido" pero me pareció que era lo correcto..xD y si.. tienes razón.. son solo 10.. dos mas y terminamos.. pero no llores..! siempre habrá más Malec por ahí esperando para deleitarnos..!=D

 **JWayland:** solo recuerda que esto es una traducción..! si hago trabajo de traducir.. pero la imaginación es de otra persona..xD que bueno que te gusta la historia.. espero sigas dejando review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capítulo 8..!**

La mañana siguiente, Magnus se despertó muy lentamente. Se sentía tan a gusto y relajado y cálido, así que naturalmente no movió un musculo por una buena hora después de despertar. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, fue recibido por una de las mejores cosas que había visto al despertar.

Alec estaba recostado boca abajo a su lado, su cabeza girada hacia él, completamente dormido. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, y su cabello era una desordenada mata negra en el tope de su cabeza. Sus pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas y sus labios estaban un poco abiertos. Tenía las sabanas enredadas en la cintura, otorgándole a Magnus una vista de su espalda y hombros, completamente blanco y suave.

El diseñador sonrió y estiró el brazo, teniendo cuidado para no despertarlo, y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro. Lucía adorable cuando dormía, casi tanto como el niño en la fotografía. Magnus se quedó recostado sobre las almohadas, repasando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Esa noche había sido una de las mejores de su vida, definitivamente había valido la pena la espera desde que había caído en esos luminosos ojos azules. Magnus suspiró feliz, volviendo a recostarse en la almohada, esperando a que Alec despertara. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando un adorable sonido adormilado llamó su atención al instante.

Las cejas de Alec se juntaron mientras despertaba, ocultando su rostro en la almohada como si pudiera escapar de la luz del sol. Hizo ese adorable sonido de nuevo y abrió los ojos; adormilados ojos azules hicieron que Magnus casi se derritiera. El fotógrafo bostezó y se giró para quedar sobre su espalda, estirándose mientras sus músculos se quejaban.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- ronroneó Magnus, acercándose para besarlo suavemente.

-Buenos días- murmuró Alec, aun medio dormido. Parpadeó y volvió a bostezar, haciéndose un ovillo en la cama y tirando de las sabanas para cubrirse- y buenas noches.

Magnus soltó una risita y fácilmente se hizo camino entre las sabanas hasta Alec, abrazando a su novio y besándole la frente.

-Vamos, tienes que despertar. Son casi las once.

-En serio?- murmuró Alec, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantarse, solo se removió para acercarse un poco más al cálido cuerpo de Magnus.

-Sip.

-Usualmente no duermo hasta tan tarde- suspiró Alec antes de estirarse, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Magnus estaban devorando cada musculo de su firme cuerpo- ya regreso.

Salió de la cama y fue hacia el baño, aparentemente seguía sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de su novio estaban ahora enfocados en su trasero.

-Te importa si veo las noticias?- preguntó Magnus, tomando el control remoto del televisor.

-Adelante!

Magnus encendió el televisor y fue pasando los canales hasta encontrar algún noticiero bueno. Se recostó entre las sabanas y almohadas, subiendo el volumen para escuchar lo que la mujer decía.

- _Buenos días, América! Les tenemos noticias candentes esta mañana!_ \- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillando ante la idea de arruinar la vida de alguien.

- _De verdad, Susan?_ \- preguntó el hombre a su lado- _escuché que era solo un rumor iniciado por alguien en la compañía solo para llamar la atención, pero ahora! Tenemos evidencia fotográfica!_

Magnus sintió que su estomago se revolvía, arruinando así su excelente mañana.

-Alec... creo que deberías ver esto.

-Que?- preguntó Alec, saliendo del baño con una toalla al rededor de su cintura. Se sentó enseguida de Magnus, mirando la pantalla- que pasa?

- _Entonces! Como ya sabes_ \- siguió Susan- _se han dado muchas batallas entre varias compañías y el nuevo Dios de la moda, Magnus Bane! Este hombre ha sido bastante discreto, nunca ha tenido algún escándalo antes, pero ahora! Aparentemente alguien ha captado su atención! Si que si! Y adivina qué?! Esta persona es otro hombre!_

La audiencia del programa soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero Magnus y Alec seguían como piedra, ninguno de los dos se movió mientras la mujer seguía hablando.

- _Al parecer, el romance del señor Bane está sufriendo un ataque! Pero no por otra compañía o alguno de esos grupos religiosos, sino que por una madre! El señor Bane ha estado en una relación amorosa con su fotógrafo, Alexander Lightwood, desde hace un tiempo ya! Aquí tenemos una fotografía de su cita de anoche!_

Una fotografía apareció en la pantalla, era de Magnus y Alec saliendo del restaurante. Estaban tomados de la mano y lucían sumamente sorprendidos, como si los hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

Susan siguió hablando, su boca se movía tan rápido que era impresionante que no se trabara con las palabras.

- _Nos dieron una pequeña pista ayer sobre su cita y resultó que si era verdad! Que escándalo! Un escándalo hecho y derecho! Mamá Lightwood contra el icono de la moda Bane! Pero hay más! Esto no es sobre cualquier Alexander Lightwood! Es sobre EL Lightwood! Es correcto, amigos; su madre es LA Maryse Lightwood! Se rumora que han tenido conflictos causando que algunos de los clientes de Bane, como los Penhallow, dejaran de comprar prendas Bane!-_ las manos de Susan comenzaron a moverse rápidamente mientras continuaba destrozando vidas ajenas- _y se pone mejor! El señor Bane supuestamente estaba por tener tiendas en el extranjero, la primera de ellas sería en Londres! Pero ahora, con este escándalo, seguirá con los planes de sus tiendas en el extranjero? O Maryse Lightwood lo hará imposible?!_

Magnus apagó el televisor, su buen humor había desaparecido por completo. Lentamente se giró para mirar a Alec, y no se sorprendió al verlo más pálido que un fantasma.

-Alec...

-... entonces es así como pasa- suspiró Alec, su voz distante- que gracioso. Siempre pensé que podría estar presente para defenderme.

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó Magnus, un poco nervioso por el tono de voz de su novio.

-Ahora lo sabe. Y no puedo estar ahí para decirle nada- Alec estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla negra- es extraño... siempre asumí que sentiría algo cuando esto pasara... pero no lo siento...

-Alexander, mírame- lo llamó Magnus, estirando su mano para ponerla sobre su hombro. Sintió que le lanzaban una cubeta de agua fría en el estomago cuando Alec lo miró con sus ojos azules completamente vacíos- Alec...- se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de que decir. Cuando sus padres lo habían desechado como a un montón de basura, había estado solo, sin nadie que lo reconfortara. Y ahora no estaba seguro de que hacer para hacer que su novio se sintiera mejor, aun cuando la misma cosa le había pasado a él, bueno casi- Alec, esto no es más que un chisme. Y en la fotografía simplemente estamos tomados de la mano, no besándonos en un club. Aun puedes decir que somos amigos o algo...

-Pero no quiero hacer eso- lo interrumpió Alec, el enojo comenzando a derretir el hielo en sus ojos azules- no eres solo mi amigo, Magnus. Eres mucho más que eso. Cierto?

-Por supuesto!- aseguró Magnus, extrañamente aliviado de que su plan fuera descartado- bien, entonces, una cosa a la vez. Vistámonos y vayamos a la oficina. Hablaremos con Isabelle sobre lo que está pasando.

Alec asintió y volvió al baño, su toalla floja en su cadera.

Se vistieron rápidamente en silencio, solo deteniéndose cuando no encontraban alguna prenda, y carcajeándose cuando Magnus encontró su ropa interior colgando de una esquina del librero. Eso pareció ponerlos de mejor humor antes de salir para tomar un taxi a la oficina. Lo que no esperaban era la multitud de paparazzi esperándolos afuera. Se miraron rápidamente y Alec tomó la mano de Magnus, mirando con cara de pocos amigos hacia las cámaras.

Salieron del taxi y caminaron entre la multitud, sus manos firmemente sujetas, pudieron entrar en el edificio, cerrando la puerta en la nariz de la prensa. Rápidamente subieron a la oficina de Alec, sin sorprenderse al ver a Isabelle sentada en una de las sillas, moviendo su pie, esperándolos impaciente. Al verlos se puso de pie de un brinco.

-Ya vieron...

-Sí, esta mañana- dijo Magnus mientras Alec iba hacia la ventana y miraba hacia afuera.

-Estamos rodeados.

Magnus soltó una risa.

-Era de esperarse.

Isabelle sostuvo el periódico en alto.

-Llegaron a primera plana.

Ambos miraron a la chica y se encontraron con otra fotografía de ellos en su cita. Alec aun lucia sorprendido, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, pero Magnus lucía molesto y desafiante, mirando la cámara con ojos entrecerrados. Sus manos seguían unidas, y el titulo sobre la fotografía: "La Pareja Secreta del Momento al fin Revelada!".

-Pero tengo buenas noticias!- dijo Isabelle lanzando el periódico hacia una esquina, sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Me arrolló un camión y todo esto es una pesadilla?- preguntó Alec, y después saltó fuera del camino cuando ambos, su hermana y su novio, intentaron golpearlo.

-No, idiota!- Isabelle seguía sonriendo, sus ojos brillantes y felices- gírate. creo que ninguno de los dos puso atención al entrar.

Ambos se giraron y Alec jadeó, sus ojos abriéndose a más no poder.

Dos personas salieron desde la esquina, tomados de la mano, sonriéndole a Alec. Magnus reconoció la arrogante y traviesa sonrisa al instante, pero sus ojos fueron hacia su acompañante. Había algo en ella sumamente familiar...

-JACE!- exclamó Alec, corriendo para abrazar a su hermano- cuando llegaste?!

El joven rubio rió y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

-Alec! Que bueno verte! Llegamos hace una hora o algo así. Hubiésemos llegado antes, pero una agente de seguridad del aeropuerto no dejaba de coquetear con mi fantástico ser.

Las cejas de Magnus se alzaron ante eso, y le dedicó otra mirada a Jace. Pero su radar-gay no se activó, así que Magnus asumió que el rubio simplemente era demasiado arrogante.

-Jace, quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo Alec separándose del chico con una enorme sonrisa. Se giró hacia Magnus, tomándole la mano para acercarlo- Magnus, este es Jace. Mi hermano.

-Ex-hermano, aparentemente!- lo corrigió Jace, estirando la mano para tomar la de Magnus- entonces, tu eres el que se robó a mi hermano?- recorrió a Magnus con la mirada y después sonrió- bienvenido a la familia! Somos un jodido desastre pero nos alegra que te unas!

-Jace!- dijo la chica, acercándose para poner una mano sobre su hombro. Tenía brillantes ojos verdes y un vivo cabello pelirrojo, atado en una cola alta. Le sonrió a Magnus y le tomó la mano también, un anillo de bodas brillando en su dedo- soy Clary Lightwood, un placer.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole un poco más que a su marido. Debieron de haberse casado muy jóvenes, pensó Magnus, mirando a los hermanos Lightwood, hablando entre ellos, sonriendo y disfrutando de su primera reunión en Dios sabrá cuanto tiempo.

-Entonces!- exclamó Jace, restregando sus manos la una con la otra- que le hace ese viejo dragón a mi hermano ahora?

Alec rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo sabes, no te hagas tonto.

-Quien dice que solo se hace?- se burló Clary, todos rieron. Si, a Magnus le agradaba esa chica.

Jace hizo un puchero y se acercó a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo y sonriéndole con una mirada igual a la que Alec le dedicaba a Magnus. Estaba claro que estaban muy enamorados a pesar de sus burlas.

-No, pero en serio, tenemos un plan?-preguntó Jace, apartando la mirada de su esposa. Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy segura, Magnus y Alec se encargan de los planes.

-Aja! La malvada mente maestra! Lo sabía!- dijo Jace, señalando a su hermano acusadoramente- siempre son los más callados...

Magnus soltó una risita y después miró a Clary.

-Clary, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco...

-De verdad, a quien?

-Jocelyn Fray.

Todos levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos, mirando a Clary y comparándola con su imagen mental de la señora Fray.

-Bueno, es mi madre, así que supongo que me parezco- Clary alzó las cejas- por qué?

-Te llevas bien con ella?

-Si?

Magnus sonrió traviesamente.

-Entonces creo que tenemos un plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maryse Lightwood estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Magnus, mirando a su oponente fijamente a los ojos. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, sabía que su mirada lo pondría incomodo, pero esta vez no parecía estar funcionando. Tal vez porque no podía mirarlo seriamente con tanto maquillaje y purpurina encima.

Magnus la miraba fríamente también, pero toda seriedad desaparecía con la pequeña sonrisa que formaban sus labios. Se recargó en su silla, estudiando a la mujer frente a él.

-Entonces, si dejo a su hijo en paz, podré tener mis tiendas internacionales, básicamente eso es?

-Básicamente, si- respondió Maryse fríamente.

-Hmm, y supongo que su amiga Jocelyn hará que eso pase?

-Básicamente- sonrió Maryse, sabiendo que Magnus estaba preocupado- también puedo deshacerme del escándalo.

-Si... eso estaría bien- dijo Magnus- pero que pasaría si Jocelyn no quiere detener el crecimiento de mis tiendas? No me estaría amenazando de esta manera, o si?

La sonrisa de Maryse desapareció y sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

-Lo hará. Es una vieja amiga mía. A ti solo te conoce como la persona que le hizo un vestido.

-Ella amó ese vestido, por cierto- sonrió Magnus- pero, por el bien de nuestra discusión, digamos que conozco a alguien cuyo mejor amigo resulta ser Jocelyn. Entonces qué?

-Ella no tiene "mejores amigos", señor Bane.

-Oh, yo creo que sí la tiene- dijo una voz, Clary apareció de una puerta detrás de Magnus. Llevaba un simple vestido rojo que resaltaba su cabello y ojos, pero que también la hacía lucir idéntica a su madre.

-... Clarissa?- susurró Maryse, su fría expresión quebrándose un instante.

-Nunca preguntaste mi apellido, verdad?- preguntó Clary, mirando a su suegra- es Fray, en caso de que te lo preguntaras. O al menos así era.

Maryse entrecerró los ojos.

-Solo porque tienes a su hija de tu lado, Bane, no quiere decir que ganaras! Esta niñita...

-Es mi hija- saltó alguien, y Jocelyn Fray apareció por la misma puerta, dejándola abierta detrás de ella. Caminó hasta quedar detrás de su hija.

-Clary me ha explicado todo, con lujo de detalles, Maryse. Pero que se te metió en la cabeza?

-J... Jocelyn!- Maryse se puso de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos- dijiste que me ayudarías. Que estás haciendo?- su voz se alzó, furiosa por la traición- eso no importa. Bane!- se giró hacia Magnus, sus ojos eran fríos cubos de hielo- pagarás por esto! Primero, Alexander aprenderá cual es su lugar. Aparentemente no lo crié como pensaba. Y tu compañía se irá...

-Se irá a donde, madre querida?- preguntó una dulce voz, Jace entró en la habitación junto con Isabelle. Se acercaron al escritorio de Magnus, mirando a su madre- desheredaras a Alec como lo hiciste conmigo? Lo enviarás a algún campamento religioso para "limpiarlo"? Nunca lo dejarás ser él mismo?

-Jace...- Maryse lo miró, completamente sorprendida, ver a su hijo adoptivo, al que había desheredado, obviamente la había dejado en shock.

-Mamá- le dijo Isabelle con voz suave- esto es una tontería. Por favor, reconsidéralo.

-Reconsiderar qué?!- exclamó Maryse mirando a su hija- tu también , Isabelle?!

-Yo también- respondió la chica, con el mismo tono calmado.

-Entonces, has puesto a todos mis hijos en mi contra- la voz de Maryse era tensa, como si se estuviera forzando a mantener el control- eres un demonio, Bane.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no hice esto. Yo no llamé a los paparazzi y los hice emboscar a mi hijo. No desherede a mi propio hijo por enamorarse. Y yo no culpé a alguien más por mis errores. Eso lo hizo alguien más- su tono no era acusador, solo triste y apuntando los hechos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y otra persona entró. Alec fue hacia su madre y la miró, sus ojos azules firmes y decididos.

-Mamá, vas a desheredarme? Porque antes de que lo hagas quiero decirte algo que probablemente debí decirte hace mucho- cuando Maryse no le dijo nada, Alec respiró hondo y continuó- soy gay. Siempre he sido gay. Después de que desheredaste a Jace, Isabelle y yo seguíamos en contacto con él. No para desafiarte o molestarte, sino porque lo extrañábamos y lo amamos. Es nuestro hermano. Y por último, quiero que conozcas a alguien propiamente- Alec rodeó el escritorio y se paró junto a Magnus- él es mi novio, Magnus Bane.

Un profundo silencio se hizo en la oficina de Magnus. Nadie se movía, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, y aparentemente ninguno respiraba tampoco. Entonces Maryse tomó su bolso y se fue, sin detenerse a mirar a sus hijos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Jace también se movió y fue tras ellas antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. El resto compartió serias miradas y comenzaron a moverse. Jocelyn habló en voz baja con Magnus, asegurándole que si se abrirían sus tiendas en el extranjero, después se dirigió a su hija. Isabelle les preguntó a ambas si querían un tour por el edificio Bane, las dos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron, dejando a Alec solo con Magnus.

Una vez que la puerta finalmente se cerró, Magnus se puso de pie y se acercó al menor, finalmente perdiendo su dura fachada y abrazando fuertemente a Alec.

-Estas bien?

-No, pero lo estaré- murmuró Alec, abrazando a Magnus tan fuerte como podía. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, reconfortándose el uno al otro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaawwww.. Maryse.. recapacita..! vuelve a ser la madre comprensiva.. y algo rígida.. que amamos..! dos capítulos mas..! que pasara..?=D


	9. Capitulo 9

Nuevo capítulo..! al fin respete el domingo..xD ahhahahaha bueno.. a pesar de que ya callaron a Maryse.. la historia sigue por que Alec merece ser feliz y no podía dejarlo deprimido por perder a su mami..! aquí está el penúltimo capítulo..! espero les gustee..!=D

 **RazielHolmes:** Adoro a Maryse en los libros.. y aquí estuve a punto de odiarla.. pero después pensé que si, alguien tenía que ser el malo del cuento aquí.. solo esperemos que piense mejor las cosas.. aquí tienes otro capítulo y espera el capi final la semana próxima.! disfruta..=D

 **SaniBeltran28:** Ya casi termina si.. el siguiente ya es el final.. esta historia es uno de los pocos AU que me gusta porque en verdad es linda..! en este desafortunadamente les frustran la escena sexy..xD pero el siguiente nos recompensa..! espero tu review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capitulo 9..!**

Había pasado una semana desde el fiasco y todo volvía lentamente a la normalidad. Los paparazzi los molestaban cada vez menos, decepcionados por la falta de drama. La primera tienda de Magnus en Londres ya había abierto, y la pareja acababa de regresar del viaje a la fiesta de inauguración, ambos completamente exhaustos. Los días en Londres habían pasado completamente dedicados a la tienda, asegurándose de que todo estuviese perfecto, reuniéndose con Jocelyn, quien quería ser la primera persona en comprar, y después entregándole la gerencia de la tienda a Ragnor, quien estaba bastante emocionado por vivir en Londres. Las noches también habían estado muy movidas, aunque no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo.

Al regresar a Nueva York, Magnus había llevado a Alec a su departamento por primera vez, quería que el fotógrafo conociera su pequeña pero amada familia.

Llegaron cerca de las ocho de la noche, metiendo todas las maletas en elevador mientras Magnus presionaba el botón que los llevaría al penthouse, girándose emocionado hacia Alec.

-No puedo esperar a que finalmente se conozcan!

Alec le sonrió y estiró su mano, entrelazándola fácilmente con la de Magnus.

-Yo también.

Llegaron al piso indicado y tomaron sus maletas, saliendo del elevador en un ligero caos y entrando al departamento de Magnus. Era enorme para ser un departamento en Brooklyn, y Alec miró a su alrededor asombrado.

Al entrar, la sala estaba a la derecha, en donde una de las paredes estaba completamente hecha de vidrio ligeramente curvo, dándole al lugar un aspecto casi de burbuja. La vista era espectacular, Brooklyn casi no tenía rascacielos, y Alec se quedó cautivado por unos segundos. La sala estaba a un nivel más bajo, tenías que bajar dos escalones para llegar a los sillones. Los muebles eran una mezcla de color y estilo. Había un sillón rosado y otro color purpura, en el centro del lugar había una mesita de cristal. Colgando del techo, frente a la ventana, estaba una pantalla de televisión gigante. Justo a la izquierda estaba la cocina, un área que aparentemente nunca era tocada. Y al fondo, había una puerta doble que sin duda llevaba al dormitorio. Había otro par de puertas a la izquierda, seguramente sería una habitación para invitados. Junto al enorme ventanal, a la derecha del televisor, estaba un pequeño bar, con cuatro sillas altas en frente. Detrás del bar había una gran cantidad de botellas de licor, de todos los tamaños y colores.

-Wow... Magnus, este lugar es asombroso- dijo Alec, dejando sus maletas junto a las de Magnus, enseguida de la puerta.

Pero Magnus no lo escuchaba. Había dejado todas sus cosas y se había perdido por las puertas que llevaban a la habitación. Alec lo escuchó soltar un gritito emocionado, seguido de un sin fin de amorosos mimos dirigidos, sin duda, a la persona que se suponía iba a conocer. Y por supuesto, Magnus regresó rápidamente, cargando algo sorprendentemente pequeño y peludo.

-Alec, quiero que conozcas a mi familia; Presidente Miau- movió las manos para mostrarle al pequeño, blanco y esponjoso gatito. La criaturita parpadeó mirando a Alec y maulló, mostrando pequeños y puntiagudos dientes, y una rosada lengua.

-Oh, pero que lindo- Alec se acercó, tomándolo entre sus manos- hola, Presidente.

Le rascó detrás de las diminutas orejas, y fue recompensado con el más sonoro ronroneo que había escuchado de un gato.

-Lo vez?! Sabía que se llevarían bien- dijo Magnus, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alec y mirando a su pequeño gato. Alec le sonrió, levantando el rostro para besarle la mejilla.

-Es adorable, Magnus.

-Igual que tú- sonrió Magnus, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Alec, inconscientemente. Tomó a Presidente Miau y fue hacia la sala, poniendo al gato sobre el sillón morado. Después fue hacia el sillón rosa y se dejó caer, suspirando alegremente- odio los aviones.

El fotógrafo se acercó y se sentó junto a su novio.

-Lo noté- se inclinó y lo besó, haciendo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando Magnus tiró de él para acercarlo más, sus labios moviéndose hambrientos. Alec gimió y dejó que Magnus lo moviera hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo, bajando las caderas para restregarse contra su novio.

Magnus envolvió la cintura de Alec con sus brazos, acercándolo aun mas, y abrió sus labios, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior de su novio, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Claro que obtuvo permiso y rápidamente su lengua se abrió camino, probando y jugueteando con la lengua de Alec. Deslizó sus manos por la cadera de Alec, y después las subió metiéndolas por debajo de la camisa del chico, acariciando la cálida piel.

Con un gemido, las manos de Alec comenzaron a tirar de la camisa de Magnus, abriendo los botones uno a uno, dejando a la vista el bronceado pecho desnudo. Rompió el beso para bajar la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el cuello de su novio con agonizante lentitud mientras sus manos se paseaban por el pecho de Magnus. Alec sonrió para sí mismo cuando Magnus murmuró algo ilegible, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso al ojiazul. El fotógrafo estaba por tomar ventaja cuando su teléfono sonó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

El sonido era la banda sonora de la película "Tiburón", lo que hizo reír a Magnus sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ese es un ringtone genial.

Pero Alec no estaba sonriendo.

-Es el ringtone que uso para mamá- sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla, mirando como ponía "Mamá".

-... contesta- dijo Magnus en voz baja, sacando sus manos de la camisa de Alec- adelante.

Se inclinó en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo. Después de una pausa, Alec deslizó su dedo en la pantalla.

-Hola?

-Alexander, estas ocupado?

-Un poco. Que quieres?

Ambos cuidaban no mostrar emoción en sus tonos de voz, y Magnus estaba seguro de que el rostro de Maryse estaba tan pálido como el de su hijo en ese momento.

-Podrías cenar conmigo? En el club Pantera en una hora?

-No lo se...- miró a Magnus, quien se quedó inútilmente callado- supongo.

-Te veo ahí.

La llamada terminó y Alec miró la pantalla de su teléfono y después de vuelta a Magnus.

-Lo escuchaste?

-Sí, lo siento, se suponía que era algo privado?- le sonrió Magnus, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- la próxima vez no tengas una conversación secreta estando en mi regazo, cariño.

-... debería ir?

-Bueno, ya le dijiste que irías, no?- le dijo Magnus seriamente, alzando las cejas, bajó a Alec suavemente de su regazo y se abotonó la camisa mientras iba al bar. Llegó detrás de la mesa y sacó una cerveza del mini refrigerador.

-Magnus, estas molesto?- preguntó Alec, levantándose para ir junto a él, acomodándose la camisa mientras lo hacía. Observó, ligeramente alarmado como su novio le daba un golpecito a la tapa de la botella, mandándola volar antes de darle un largo trago- Magnus?

-Mmm- Magnus tragó y tosió, arrugando la nariz mirando la cerveza- ugh, había olvidado lo fuerte que es esta marca.

-Oye- lo llamó Alec, poniéndose frente a él y quitándole la cerveza de las manos- que sucede? Si no quieres que vaya dímelo y la llamaré para cancelar.

-Pero eso me haría lucir como un idiota egoísta- Magnus bajó la mirada hacia sus manos ahora vacías- y me gustaría que me regresaras mi cerveza, por favor.

-No hasta que me digas por que estas enojado conmigo- dijo Alec, dándole un trago a la cerveza, casi escupiéndolo en la cara a Magnus- Mierda! Que jodidos es esto?

-Alcohol- respondió Magnus sarcásticamente, y después se recargó en la mesa- Alec, no estoy molesto contigo.

-Entonces por qué tienes esa actitud, y porque bebes esta cosa que casi mata mi hígado?

-Estoy molesto con tu madre.

Los ojos de Alec se endurecieron.

-Acaso te dijo algo?

-No, nada que no haya escuchado antes- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros y estirando la mano para tomar su cerveza, hizo un puchero cuando Alec la alejó nuevamente- estoy molesto por lo que te dijo a ti. Estoy enojado porque ella te hirió de ese modo, y me molesta que se atreva a llamarte así como así para invitarte a cenar y que tu accedieras tan fácil. Por que, Alec? Ella ha sido horrible contigo, te hirió. Y odio verte herido- Magnus volvió a intentar tomar su cerveza, lográndolo esta vez, y le dio otro trago. Puso la botella en la mesa y miró a su novio fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Por que es mi madre- murmuró Alec en voz baja- y la amo, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho- levantó la mirada hacia Magnus- si tu mamá llamara y quisiera cenar contigo, tal vez para hablar las cosas, para mejorar la situación, o tal vez empeorarla, quien sabe, no le darías una oportunidad?

-No- respondió Magnus de inmediato, sus ojos entrecerrándose- pero esa es tu decisión.

-Magnus...- suspiró Alec mirando su reloj- mira, tengo que irme. Volveré cuando termine la cena, si quieres...

Su novio levantó al mirada pero no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia la pequeña mesa de la entrada, buscando algo en el cajón.

-... o no- murmuró Alec girándose hacia la puerta. Ya iba a mitad de camino hacia el elevador cuando escuchó a alguien correr detrás de él. El fotógrafo apenas si pudo quitarse del camino cuando Magnus chocó contra él, golpeándolo en un ángulo extraño que los llevó a ambos a estrellarse con la pared- Magnus! Cuanta de esa estúpida cerveza bebiste?- lo regañó Alec.

-Toma- Magnus tomó su mano y dejó algo pequeño y plateado en su palma- creo que voy a beber hasta quedar en coma, así que solo entra.

Alec bajó la mirada y vio la llave, sintió algo de la tensión en sus hombros desaparecer. No dijo nada, solo metió la llave en su bolsillo y caminó al elevador.

-Alec...

-Si?

Magnus lo miró, sus ojos tristes y casi arrepentidos.

-Buena suerte.

-Gracias- Alec le sonrió, pero una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, su sonrisa desapareció, dejando solo nerviosos retorcijones en su estomago, haciéndolo sentirse enfermo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec entró en el restaurante, con las manos en los bolsillos, y caminó hacia la recepcionista.

-Reservación a nombre Lightwood.

-Por aquí, señor- dijo la mujer, sonriéndole y dirigiéndolo hacia las ultimas mesas del establecimiento. Era un buen lugar, con música relajante sonando en volumen bajo. Cada mesa tenía un buen espacio para dar un poco de privacidad a las conversaciones de las personas que comían tranquilamente. La mano de Alec se apretó sosteniendo la llave en su bolsillo, tratando de calmar sus nervios y de sacar a relucir toda su fría compostura Lightwood. Pero todo su esfuerzo cayó cuando la mujer le señaló la mesa en una esquina del restaurante, donde su madre ya estaba sentada bebiendo una copa de vino.

-Mamá- saludó antes de sentarse rígido.

No hablaron hasta que el mesero llegó a pedirles su orden. Maryse le indicó que pidiera la orden a su hijo, y Alec, quien sentía que estaba por desmayarse, pidió lo mismo que bebía su madre.

-No sabía que bebías vino tinto- observó Maryse, sus dedos jugueteando con la base de la copa.

-Prefiero el blanco.

-Como tu padre...- dijo ella, con voz distante, pero no había rastro de su usual frialdad.

Se quedaron en silencio otro rato, en lo que el mesero llegaba con el vino para Alec y se retiraba, entendiendo rápidamente que esta pareja de comensales no debía ser interrumpido.

-Traté de llamarte toda la semana- dijo Maryse, levantando la mirada hacia su hijo, sus ojos azules cuestionándolo.

-Estaba en Londres, con Magnus- respondió simplemente Alec, tomando un trago de su vino- fuimos por la apertura de su nueva tienda.

-Ah... como les fue?

Alec levantó la mirada, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Bien. Aparentemente será capaz incluso de saldar la deuda a final de mes, juzgando por lo rápido que se vende su ropa.

-Esas son buenas noticias.

El silencio incomodo volvió con más ganas, envolviéndolos a ambos en una densa tensión que les dificultaba la respiración. El vino no ayudaba al estomago de Alec ni a sus nervios, así que lo dejó a un lado y tomó un gran respiro.

-No me llamaste para hablar de por qué no te respondí la semana pasada. Que es lo que quieres?

Maryse frunció las cejas y se terminó su vino de un trago, dejando la copa vacía a un lado de la mesa.

-Alec, eres feliz?

Sorprendido por el repentino uso de su sobrenombre, Alec tardó un segundo en responder.

-Si, lo soy.

-Comí con Jace hace unos días- dijo Maryse repentinamente, sus ojos distantes- hablamos por horas y después terminamos yendo a caminar. No me di cuenta...

-No te diste cuenta de que, mamá?- preguntó Alec suavemente.

-De lo feliz que era- suspiró Maryse- y... y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba- se aclaró la garganta- comeré con él de nuevo en unos días, y con Clary- sonrió mirando su copa vacía- es una buena chica.

-Si, lo es- Alec se sentía aun mas incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que su madre mostrara otra emocion que no fuera confianza, enojo y superioridad.

Maryse levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de su hijo.

-Alexander, estás seguro de ese hombre?

Alec pensó en la primera vez que Magnus había entrado en su oficina, con toda su purpurina brillando de rabia, demandando saber por qué Alec destruía todo el trabajo, y después había quedado en silencio cuando Alec había levantado la mirada. Al principio, Alec había pensado que su jefe solo estaba un poco loco, pero ahora, el fotógrafo pensaba que había sido algo más. Recordaba cuando habían terminado e vestido, y como se habían sentido victoriosos y aliviados al momento de entregarlo. Sonrió un poco al recordar la llamada que le había hecho, tarde esa noche, Magnus había estado tan emocionado por sus nuevas tiendas que quería celebrar de inmediato. Alec recordaba haberse embriagado, y su primer beso, y como Magnus se había comportado como un adulto y se había contenido, evitando que Alec hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría en la mañana. Recordaba sus pequeñas peleas, todas las risas, y su viaje a Londres, celebrando cada noche. Recordaba decirle esas dos palabras a Magnus y sentir que su corazón explotaría cuando este se las devolvió.

-Si, mamá, estoy muy seguro.

-Entonces estoy orgullosa de ti, Alexander.

-Qué?- Alec levantó la mirada, dejando los recuerdos verde-dorado a un lado al escuchar esas extrañas palabras salir de la boca de su madre.

-Estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti- Maryse sonrió tiernamente a su hijo. Parecía tan antinatural en su rostro, pero el orgullo en sus ojos azules era inconfundible- se lo mucho que luchaste por poder quedarte a su lado, y se lo mucho que él luchó para quedarse a tu lado también. Estoy orgulloso de que mantuvieras tu decisión y que no te rindieras ante nada, especialmente ante mí. Estoy orgullosa de que seas mi primogénito, Alexander. Tan orgullosa como una madre puede llegar a estar- sacó un par de billetes de su bolso, dejándolos a un lado de su copa de vino- y si ambos pudieran perdonarme, me gustaría poder comer algún día con ustedes, juntos.

-Creo que eso sería estupendo- dijo Alec, aun sintiéndose en shock. Se puso de pie y salió del restaurante junto a su madre, la acompañó a subirse a un taxi y alejarse. Entonces todo pareció aclararse para él. Las luces en las calles brillaban mucho mas, las personas que pasaban a su eran más alegres, toda la ciudad parecía más hermosa de un de repente. Un ridículo ataque de risa atacó a Alec y sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que todo el peso del mundo desaparecía de sus hombros. Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó la llave, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: Magnus.

Corrió por la calle, aferrándose al pequeño pedazo de metal con su mente enfocada en solo una personas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus, Magnus, Magnus..! pero que lindura..=D aun falta el ultimo capitulo.. que es el epilogo..!=D espero hayan disfrutado este... dejen review..=D


	10. Capitulo 10

Ultimo capitulo..! El adorable y sexy epilogo esta aquí..!xD Espero disfruten mucho este lindo capitulo..! Me encantó traducirlo y lo hice en tiempo record..xD así que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capitulo 10..!**

Jace rió y se apartó del camino cuando Clary comenzó a perseguirlo, sosteniendo el suéter navideño mas horrendo conocido por la humanidad.

-De ninguna manera, mujer! No me pondré esa monstruosidad! Aléjate de mi!

-Jonathan Christopher Lightwood ponte el suéter ya!- lo reprendió Clary, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos mientras forcejeaba para meter el suéter por la cabeza de su esposo.

-Ack! Quítamelo! Oh, Dios! Mira lo que has hecho! Me derrito... deeerrrrriiiittttoooo!- la voz de Jace subió de tono y se entrecortó mientras pretendía temblar y morir lentamente de adentro hacia afuera- honestamente, mujer, el mundo brillaba mucho más cuando recién te conocí.

-Y hablando de brillo- dijo Isabelle entrando en el comedor con un gigante plato con puré de papa- en donde están Alec y Magnus?

Maryse salió detrás de su hija, sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo que hizo que los presentes se alejaran de ella, nerviosos.

-Alexander acaba de llamar, están atorados en el trafico, pero ya vienen. Por Dios, Jace. Que llevas puesto?

-Traje uno para cada uno- dijo Clary, sonriendo tan feliz que todos se vieron obligados a ponerse los terribles suéteres que les daba. Hubo un acuerdo silencioso de que nunca hablarían de los atuendos de esa noche. El timbre sonó y Jace corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad!

-Oh por Dios...- Alec se giró rápidamente, sus hombros temblando mientras intentaba desesperadamente contener su risa.

-Alec?- Magnus se acercó, su celular en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra- que suced... oh por Dios- tomó una fotografía de Jace tan rápido como pudo- eso no tiene precio.

Alec tosió y se giró, sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por el frio.

-Eh, Feliz Navidad.

-Maaaggnuusss- gruñó Jace- borra. Esa. Foto.

-Que foto?- ronroneó Magnus con una mega falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Pasaron a Jace y entraron en la sala, en donde fueron atacados por una multitud de suéteres navideños.

Isabelle corrió hasta ellos, abrazándolos a los dos fuertemente.

-Feliz Navidad a los dos!

-Hola, Izzy. Feliz Navidad- Alec devolvió el abrazo y tiró del suéter- debería preguntar?

-Son Alec y Magnus?- la cabeza de Clary se asomó desde el comedor- tengo suéteres para ustedes también!- se apresuró hacia ellos, llevando dos pedazos de tela de brillante color decorada con símbolos festivos.

La pareja miró los horribles suéteres y después la brillante y emocionada sonrisa de Clary y en silencio aceptaron el regalo, poniéndoselo mientras murmuraban unos leves "gracias". Jace sonrió traviesamente.

-Magnus, te vez fabuloso.

Magnus alzó una ceja señalando su celular, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Y tu también.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Alec frunció las cejas, mirando al rededor.

-Ya estamos todos aquí, no?

-Mi cita aun no llega- le recordó Isabelle, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada para ver quién era el hombre misterioso, y entonces Magnus y Alec jadearon sorprendidos al ver a Simon entrar, llevaba un saco y pantalones formales, sonreía nerviosamente.

-Hola a todos, gracias por invitarme.

-él es tu novio?- preguntó Alec con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, él es...

-Simon!- exclamó Magnus, acercándose y abrazando a su amigo- que bueno verte de nuevo!

-A ti también, Magnus- rió Simon, desabotonándose el saco. Debajo llevaba una playera de video juegos.

Maryse se acercó y tomó su nado, después apresuró a todos a entrar al comedor.

-Bien, es hora de comer, cierren la puerta.

Magnus le dio la botella de vino cuando pasó a su lado.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Gracias, Magnus. Feliz Navidad a ti también- Maryse entró en el comedor y se sentó en la cabecera. Jace se sentó a su lado y Clary junto a él. Isabelle tomó lugar junto a Clary y Simon frente a ella. Alec se puso a la izquierda de su madre y Magnus entre Alec y Simon.

-Esto se ve delicioso, mamá- exclamó Isabelle, mirando el impresionante banquete en la mesa. Había un poco de todo, y en el centro había un enorme plato con muchas carnes distintas, desde bistecs hasta pollo rostizado a la perfección.

Maryse le sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, a pesar de haber tenido mucha ayuda al cocinar.

Todos comenzaron a comer, pasando los platos, hablando y riendo mientras disfrutaban su primera Navidad e familia en mucho tiempo.

Jace descorchó el vino que había traído Magnus y sirvió una copa a todos.

-Esta cosa esta demasiado buena, Magnus, de donde la robaste?

-Ha ha- respondió Magnus- conozco a la esposa del dueño de un viñedo. Me envía vino cada año en las fiestas navideñas.

Alec rodó los ojos.

-Entre tú y mi mamá conocen a todo Nueva York.

-Eso es verdad- rió Maryse, probando el vino.

Clary se sirvió un poco de carne y se la pasó a Isabelle.

-Tienes algún plan para después de año nuevo, Isabelle?

-Oh, sí- ronroneó, mirando a Simon, quien se ahogó con su vino.

Magnus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

-Ah, gracias- murmuró Simon, su rostro enrojecido. Rápidamente cambió el tema al sentir la penetrante mirada de Maryse posada en él- que hay de ti, Magnus? Tienes planes?

-Creo que iremos a casa. Apenas ayer terminamos de llevar todas las cosas de Alec, tenemos que empezar a desempacar- Magnus miró a su novio, divertido- no se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que tiene.

-Lo que me recuerda- dijo Alec, mirando a Jace con una sonrisa- encontré mi viejo arco y flechas.

-No puede ser!- exclamó Jace, tratando de pasar los vegetales por alto, pero Maryse lo atrapó en el acto- eh, Clary, me pasas los... los... las cosas verdes?

Clary le dio el plato con brócoli.

-No sabía que habías tomado clases de arquería, Alec.

-Sí, siete años- rió Alec, mirando divertido como Jace se servía muy pocos vegetales en su plato.

-Cuando los encontré pensé que eran solo de decoración- sonrió Magnus, también entretenido mirando como el rubio picoteaba la pequeña cantidad de verde en su plato.

Maryse se sirvió otra copa de vino.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, casi le diste en el ojo a tu instructor, no?

Magnus disimuló, no muy bien, su risa con una tos.

-Dos veces?- añadió Maryse inocentemente, sirviéndose un poco de puré de papas.

-Tenía doce- gruñó Alec y después miró a Magnus severamente- no es gracioso!

-No, claro que no lo es- dijo Magnus, se le escapó una risita, y después carraspeó para poner rostro serio.

-Entonces, ya terminaste de mudarte, Alec?- preguntó Simon, aliviado de que la conversación ya no se tratara de él.

-Sí, y firmamos los papeles hoy, así que es oficial- sonrió Alec, todos lo felicitaron.

-Entonces!- interrumpió Jace- no es que quiera robarle el momento a Alec, pero lamentablemente tengo que hacerlo- se puso de pie y se dirigió a todos- yo... quiero decir, nosotros, tenemos una noticia!

Clary rodó los ojos pero sonrió al ver que todos miraban a su esposo.

-Compramos el viejo apartamento de Alec! Nos mudamos a Brooklyn el mes que viene!

Alec e Isabelle soltaron gritos emocionados, ambos extremadamente felices de que su hermano volviera a estar cerca de ellos. Maryse sonrió felizmente a su hijo adoptivo, felicitando a Clary, quien trataba de hacer que Jace se sentara de nuevo.

La cena terminó y lentamente todos fueron a la sala, dejándose caer, completamente satisfechos, sobre los sillones y sillas mientras Isabelle encendía el televisor, poniendo el canal que mostraba la bola en Time Square. faltaban veinte minutos para media noche, y todos hablaban entre ellos. Maryse, Jace y Clary estaban en el sillón de tres plazas, debatiendo si todo el espectáculo de la bola en Time Square estaba sobrevaluado. Simon e Isabelle habían tomado el sillón de dos plazas y miraban el espectáculo en silencio, tomados de la mano, dedicándose miraditas de vez en cuando. Magnus y Alec estaban en el otro sillón, frente a ellos, y estaban tomados de la mano, sonriendo mirando el reloj avanzar.

-Está completamente sobrevaluado!- decía Jace, perdía la discusión contra las dos mujeres.

-Es tradición- suspiró Clary, quitándole importancia al argumento de su esposo con un ademan de la mano.

-Además- dijo Maryse fríamente, un brillo malvado en los ojos- amabas ir a Time Square en año nuevo cuando eras pequeño.

-No es verdad!- se defendió Jace, avergonzado.

-Oh, claro que te encantaba. Me rogabas y pedias poder quedarte despierto hasta tarde para ver la bola bajar- le recordó Maryse, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- amabas verlo por televisión, y la primera vez que te llevé en persona, estabas tan emocionado que comenzaste a llorar.

-Mamá!

Isabelle soltó una risita.

-Recuerdo eso!

- _Damas y caballeros!_ \- los interrumpió el televisor- _que comience la cuenta regresiva!_

Jace, olvidándose de su discusión anterior, se puso de pie, emocionado, gritando junto con la multitud y tirando de Clary para que se parara también.

Isabelle y Simon los siguieron, el brazo de Simon envolviendo los hombros de la chica, sonriendo como niños mirando el reloj retroceder.

Maryse se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejándoles un poco de privacidad a sus hijos y sus parejas. Fue escaleras arriba, sonriendo al escuchar la emocionada voz de Jace gritando que había fuegos artificiales afuera.

Magnus se puso de pie y tiró de Alec para que lo imitara.

-Diez... nueve... ocho...- susurró.

-Siete... seis... cinco- siguió Alec, mirando fijamente a Magnus y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Cuatro... tres... dos!- Isabelle pegó un brinco y se colgó del cuello de Simon.

-UNO!- gritó Jace, tiró fuertemente de Clary y la besó.

Alec se acercó a Magnus ante el grito de Jace, besándolo y escuchando los fuegos artificiales comenzar. Sintió que Magnus lo abrazaba y lo presionaba mas contra su cuerpo, su mente estaba ocupada solo por los labios de su novio sobre los de él. Se separaron cuando escucharon los gritos emocionados de Jace e Izzy, mirando el televisor. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Feliz año nuevo, Magnus.

-Feliz año nuevo, Alec- ronroneó Magnus, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegaron al departamento de Magnus, que ahora era de ambos, y apenas si pudieron cerrar la puerta cuando ya se estaban devorando a besos el uno al otro. Sus labios se encontraron y Alec vio fuegos artificiales detrás de sus parpados cerrados, aun más hermosos que los que se veían por la ventana. Tiraron de la ropa del otro, felices de deshacerse de los horribles suéteres. Magnus se quitó la camisa y cinturón antes de volver a atacar a Alec, quien ya se había quitado su propia camisa y la había lanzado hacia algún lugar.

Se tambalearon por el piso, con sus labios y manos explorando sus torsos desnudos, gimiendo y jadeando mientras tocaban sus ya familiares cuerpos.

Magnus gruñó cuando Alec tiró bruscamente de su cabello, su placer secreto que Alec había descubierto durante su segunda noche en Londres. Se inclinó sobre Alec, besando y mordiendo el blanco pecho desnudo. Mordió y marcó cada punto que pudo, sacando jadeos y gemidos de los labios de Alec.

Sintiendo sus pantalones estorbar, Alec gruñó y movió sus manos rápidamente, desabotonando los negros pantalones de su novio, quitándoselos de un tirón. Después gimió fuertemente cuando Magnus se restregó contra él, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo hasta capturar su rostro.

El diseñador levantó el rostro de Alec, amando lo perfecto que se veía, sonrojado y con los labios hinchados, se inclinó y lo besó con pasión, dejando que sus manos se escabulleran nuevamente, marcando la curva de la espalda del ojiazul antes de desabrochar sus pantalones y dejar que cayeran. Magnus apenas si pudo razonar y pensar que el piso estaría muy frio, así que se apartó un poco, mirando a Alec.

-Cama?

-Muy lejos- gimió Alec, sus labios rojos y brillantes volvieron a tomar los de Magnus, tirando de él hasta que quedaron en el suelo; Alec se movió hasta enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Magnus. Alec se restregó provocadoramente contra su novio, le encantaba la mueca de tortura placentera que hacía Magnus cuando lo provocaba- Magnus...

Gimiendo al escuchar su nombre, Magnus empujó a Alec hasta que desenredo sus piernas, besándolo fuertemente.

-De acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes- gruñó, mordiendo el cuello de Alec, haciendo que el ojiazul gimiera. Bajó mas y mas y quitó los boxers de su novio, lanzándolos a un lado. Besó lentamente los blancos muslos del fotógrafo hasta llegar a su erección, tomándola en su boca, gimiendo al rededor de la punta.

La cadera de Alec se despegó del suelo, sus ojos desenfocados de placer. Gimió y jadeó descontroladamente y Magnus movió sus manos para empujar las caderas de Alec y dejarlas quietas en el suelo, mientras subía y bajaba sobre la erección del ojiazul. Alec estaba perdiendo el control. Maldijo en voz baja y bajó las manos, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Magnus.

-Magnus! Por... por favor, detente. No puedo...!

-No te preocupes, amor- ronroneó Magnus, pasando lentamente su lengua por lo largo del miembro de Alec, provocando que este gimiera sonoramente- aun no termino contigo.

Se movió hacia arriba, sentándose sobre la cadera de Alec, bajando lentamente y tomando el miembro de Alec dentro de él, siseó ante el caliente dolor que sentía expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Alec, jadeando levemente mientras disfrutaba del sorprendido pero extasiado rostro de su novio.

-Mierda... Magnus!- jadeó Alec, mientras intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a algo. Gimió y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el cálido y apretado interior de Magnus envolverlo- oh, por Dios, te sientes tan bien!

Movió sus caderas hacia arriba, causando que ambos gimieran fuertemente. Alec sintió a Magnus apoyarse en su pecho, y después se levantó lentamente antes de volver a caer sobre su erección, causando que Alec gimiera. Levantó la cadera cuando Magnus volvió a repetir la acción, y se sorprendió al ver que su novio lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito, pidiendo más.

Magnus sintió a Alec golpear su próstata, y definitivamente no estaba preparado para la corriente placentera que lo recorrió, convirtiendo el ardiente dolor en placer enceguecedor. Alec nunca había sido el activo durante todo su viaje a Londres, así que esa era una experiencia nueva para el diseñador. Gimió sin pudor mientras aumentaba el ritmo, jadeando mientras trataba de que Alec diera en ese lugar nuevamente, y soltando un grito de placer cuando lo consiguió.

Se sentía increíblemente bien, la mente de Alec estaba completamente en blanco. Movió su cadera hacia arriba al sentir que Magnus se contraía a su alrededor, pidiendo más. De pronto posó sus manos sobre la cadera de Magnus, deteniendo su movimiento, causando que su novio gimoteara nada contento, salió de Magnus y lo empujó suavemente.

-Recuéstate- susurró, abriendo las piernas de Magnus volvió a empujar dentro. Miró el rostro de Magnus encenderse de puro placer, arqueando la espalda y soltando un grito cuando volvió a golpear su próstata.

El cambio de posición llevó a Magnus a un nuevo nivel, se aferró a los hombros de Alec al sentir su vientre contraerse, estaba demasiado cerca. Estaba seguro, por el ritmo errático que llevaba Alec, que su novio también estaba por correrse. Magnus levantó una mano y tiró de Alec para besarlo acaloradamente antes de separarse, soltando un grito al correrse violentamente.

Alec sintió la entrada de Magnus cerrarse a su alrededor, gritó el nombre de su amado sin dejar de mover la cadera mientras el éxtasis lo envolvía, robándole todos sus sentidos, nublándole la visión y dejando su mente en blanco. Gimió fuertemente al sentir que la entrada de Magnus lo apretaba una última vez, entonces salió de él lentamente, sintiéndose débil y agotado. Los brazos de Alec se rindieron y cayó enseguida de Magnus, jadeando para recuperar el aliento mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Magnus trató de moverse pero se rindió, se quedo tendido de espaldas, jadeando. Su cuerpo aun estaba entumecido después del orgasmo, así que simplemente se estiró un poco, buscando a Alec, al sentirlo a su lado, tiró de él para moverlo hasta recostarlo sobre su pecho y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Te amo, Magnus- murmuró Alec adormilado, presionando su mejilla en el bronceado pecho de su novio, usándolo de almohada y abrazándolo lo mejor que pudo.

-Yo también te amo, Alec. Y feliz año nuevo- respondió Magnus, sonriendo.

-Feliz año nuevo... y que vengan muchos más- bostezó Alec, sonriendo cuando sintió a Magnus besar su cabeza. Sus ojos azules se cerraron y se relajó, comenzando a soñar, soñar en todos los años que pasaría al lado de su amor.

Fin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo..! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar sus opiniones..! La autora y yo les estamos muy agradecidas..!=D


End file.
